Warriors- Losing Hope
by Ravenwing101
Summary: Lostpaw, an apprentice who has been mocked by the clan for moons because she looks like her brother who was a murderer, the clan feels Lostpaw will become a murderer as well. She is determined to make the clan respect her, but how?
1. Chapter 1

**This book was made for my clan. Thank you Wolf, for accepting me. I have to thank Amberstorm and Warriorfan12 for being great clanmates.**

**Chapter 1- I am different**

Lostpaw left the den, searching for a spot in the lake for a good view of the stars. She looked up and saw the bright sparks of light.

"If only I was as beautiful as you." She whispered.

Just then, a branch snapped. Lostpaw turned around, looking for the cat who made the sound.

"I know you're there Sliverpaw." Lostpaw called out. "I told you to stop following me."

"How did you know it was me?" Silverpaw stepped out.

"You're my sister, I know. I might not be as pretty as you, but I'm not deaf."

"I didn't say you weren't pretty..." Silverpaw muttered.

**_I know you think I'm ugly, just look at you, you're adored by the clan! Just because you look like father, and I look... I look like him._**

"Why are you out here every night?" Silverpaw asked, "It's dark, cold and you'll get caught out here!"

"Does it matter?" Lostpaw asked, "No matter where I go, I'm being remembered as... him. You don't know how it feels."

Silverpaw opened her mouth to try to reassure her sister, but what she said was true. She did in fact look like him, and there was no way to hide it. She had the same unusual gray spotted fur and the same cold glare.

"Let's go back, you must be tired." Sliverpaw said.

Lostpaw didn't argue, she barely got any sleep this moon.

* * *

Lostpaw followed Silverpaw to the fresh-kill pile.

"I caught a mouse today, all of the apprentices said it was great." Silverpaw bragged. "Well every apprentice but you."

Silverpaw waited for a compliment from her sister. It was usual for someone to compliment Silverpaw, and Lostpaw knew that. But the unusual apprentice didn't bother to say anything. Silverpaw grunted, she then picked up a vole to eat.

"That's your father's favorite prey, Silverpaw." Spottedtail interrupted.

_**Great, another reminder of my great father and my great sister! And again, ignoring me!**_

"Grayfeather, your father, looks just like you!" Spottedtail commented, "He was such a great warrior, and if can see you will become one too!"

Silverpaw's eyes brightened. She loved getting adored by the clan, she then looked at Lostpaw, "What about my sister? She's a great hunter!"

Lostpaw blushed. **_Me!?_**

"I don't think you deserve anything Lostpaw! That thin mouse can't feed the smallest kit!" Spottedtail snapped.

Lostpaw sighed, before Spottedtail could snapped at her more, the unusual apprentice got up with her fresh-kill and walked away. Silverpaw felt bad for her sister but she knew Lostpaw would be better alone.

**_Why am I the cursed one?! Why StarClan!? I didn't do anything wrong! And yet, I am a villain to everyone else..._**

"Hey!" Scorchpaw snapped, "This is my spot of the den!"

"I have been sleeping here for over a moon now! This spot is mine!" Lostpaw argued.

The cold glare in Scorchpaw's eyes started to fade, he didnt want to mess with her. He didn't want to mess with the warrior Lostpaw resembled. Scorchpaw started to back away in fear.

Lostpaw shut her eyes, she wanted to shut the world out. Soon, she fell asleep.

"Lostpaw..." An unknown voice called.

The spotted gray apprentice jumped.

"Who's there?"

A light gray cat appeared. He had the same pelt she had, but a scar was driven across his nose.

"Hailstorm..." Lostpaw muttered.

"Yes, and it's great to see my sister again." He said.

Lostpaw backed away slowly, "I know your past, I know the cats you've killed."

"Yes, I did kill, but for a good reason!" Hailstorm said, "The cats I've killed were also killers."

"Really!?" Lostpaw asked scarcastly.

His gently smile faded, "Let me tell you MY side of the story."

Lostpaw glared at him, _**I know everything I need to know.**_

"Maplestar, the leader of ThunderClan, was leading the clan to the gathering. And a few warriors wondered off. Maplestar ordered me and my friend Motheye to find them And bring them to the gathering. Motheye and I did indeed find them, but they were planning to kill the elders and queens who were back at camp. They asked us if we wanted to come along." Hailstorm said.

"And you killed them?!" Lost paw asked.

"No, we just told them to stop." Hailstorm said, "But they took it too far. They started the fight, and I pushed them into the river after ripping their leg off. There was no other choice, they were going to kill the poor elders and queens!"

"Why should I believe you?" Lostpaw snarled, "You've made my clan hate me! Just because I look like you!"

Hailstorm changed the subject, "There is a fountain."

Lostpaw looked at up in curiosity

"A fountain that grants wishes." Hailstorm said, "Wish for everyone in the clan to love you. Then you won't have to suffer."

"Name one reason I should believe you!" Lostpaw asked again.

"Because... because Im you're brother."

Lostpaw didn't buy it, she knew he was a killer and there was no proof that he wasn't one.

"What if I tell you, I'm in StarClan." Hailstorm said.

Lostpaw's eye widened, "But murders like you belong in the Dark Forest!"

"And yet, I'm in StarClan. Im not as bad as you think." Hailstorm said, "Here I'll prove it, a cloud will cover the moon in a few moments now."

Lostpaw awoke, she was in the apprentice den, and it was about midnight. Lostpaw padded out to view the moon. The night sky was dark, the only thing you could see was the bright moon. Suddenly, it disappeared. Just like how Hailstorm said it would have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The start of a journey**

Lostpaw snuck out of the apprentice den, trying not to wake anyone up. Lostpaw slipped inside the medicine cat den and took some medicine without knowing which was which. The gray apprentice silently turned back and headed outside the den but crashed into a wall, dropping the medicine.

"Sorry."

Lostpaw regained her balanced, _**wait**_,_ **walls don't talk**_. "Silverpaw?"

"Hi!" Silverpaw greeted.

"What are you doing here!?" Lostpaw whispered angrily.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Silverpaw whispered back.

Lostpaw sighed, "Help me pick up the medicine and let's go!"

"Why do you need medicine at this time of night?!" The silver she-cat asked, "Are you injured, do you have an illness?"

"No, just help me and I'll explain later!" Lostpaw said.

"Tell me now!" Silverpaw demanded.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared, "Who's there? Come out, now!"

Lostpaw froze, **_what do I do? Get in trouble? Or pretend I'm not there?_**

"Do I have to come in there and pull you out myself?" The voice roared.

"I'm coming!" Silverpaw called out.

"What are doing in there!?" The shadow called, "Get over here!"

Silverpaw, shaking, obeyed the cat's orders. She leaned towards Lostpaw and whispered, "Stay here until she's gone. I will be ok." Sliverpaw walked to the shadow and got her punishment.

**_No! It's my fault! Don't punish her! _**It was too late, the unknown cat took Silverpaw away. Lostpaw rushed after her but fell, out of energy loss._** No!**_

* * *

Lostpaw awoke in the apprentice den. _**How did I get here? I... I fell asleep on the floor... and Silverpaw left... SILVERPAW**_! Lostpaw jumped to her paws and searched for her sister. Lostpaw's heart was beating fast, see looked around and finally found her. Silverpaw was asleep a few nests away from her. _**Thank StarClan you're alright. I don't know what I would do without you, Silverpaw.**_

Lostpaw quietly sneaked into the medicine cat den again, making sure no one followed her. The gray apprentice took as many herbs as she could carry and put it in a large leaf. **_This should be enough_**. Lostpaw took the leaf and wrapped it. She carried it in her mouth, ignoring the bad taste of the herbs.

She sat in the center of the clan, hoping no one was awake. She closed her eyes until she saw nothing but darkness. **_StarClan, I know I am breaking the code, but I can't take anymore of this, everyday I get hurtful words thrown at me for no reason, I'm done. I just wish I could live a normal life as a ThunderClan apprentice. I don't know if this is a curse or just bad luck, but I will get to the fountain and get my wish!_**

The usual apprentice looked back at her clan, **_I won't miss any of you. Just my sister._ **Lostpaw smiled, soon she would be adored by the clan like Silverpaw. The gray apprentice set off on her journey to the fountain of wishes.

* * *

Lostpaw crouched down, her eyes set on a woodpecker. Before she could attack, a set of running paws interrupted her. The woodpecker flew away in fear. Lostpaw looked up for the cat who made her fresh kill go. She saw Silverpaw, out of breath, standing before her.

"What are you doing here!?" Lostpaw asked.

"Trying to find you!" Silverpaw said, "Where are you going!?"

"To the fountain of wishes." Lostpaw said

"What? Why!" Sliverpaw asked.

"The fountain of wishes will grant me any wish! I want to wish so the clan won't hate me!" Lostpaw explained.

"The clan doesn't hate you!" Silverpaw argued.

Lostpaw narrowed her eyes, "Ever since I was a kit, I never got a single complement. I was treated like a nuisance to the clan, and I wasn't even one, do you know what mom said to me yesterday?"

Silverpaw silenced, she could see anger and frustration her sister's eyes. "It can't be that bad..."

"She told me she didn't want me as her kit! She told me she hated me and that I was even worse than Hailstorm!" Lostpaw said.

"She was probably in a bad mood! She didn't mean it! Let's go back to the clan and ask her, it was probably just a misunderstanding!"

Lostpaw stared at her, the kind apprentice she once knew was gone. All Silverpaw could see was anger.

"Do you really want to change the clan?" Silverpaw asked. "Life isn't all about having fun or being adored by everyone."

"SO LIFE IS SUPPOSE TO BE ABOUT BEING HATED?" Lostpaw yelled. "IM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS TREATED LIKE A CRIMINAL! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND, NO ONE WILL!"

Silverpaw froze, she never heard her sister yell. "If... if you really want this, then I can't stop you. Just be careful and remember, I'll still love you no matter what."

Lostpaw's anger faded, "This is what I want. I'll come back soon. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Lostpaw said her goodbyes to her sister and took her herbs and left.

Silverpaw stood there, staring at the dark sky. "I never knew you hated the clan so much... Its all my fault, isn't it? I took all the compliments from everyone and never thought about giving you any. It's my fault that you're gone..."

Silverpaw didn't know the emotion she was feeling, was it anger? Or was it sadness? Silverpaw stared down, confused and alone. "It's all my fault you're gone, Lostpaw."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The other side of life**

"Where should I go now?" Lostpaw asked her brother.

"Go across the WindClan territory, after that, you will see a large Thunderpath that you will need to cross. At the end of the large Thunderpath, there is the fountain that will grant you a wish." Hailstorm explained.

"That far?" She exclaimed, "I don't know if I can reach there."

Hailstorm set his gentle blue eyes on Lostpaw, "I know you can. I'll be there to support you all the way!"

Lostpaw smiled, she felt better in his brother's comfort.

"I better get going before I lose too much time. Thank you, Hailstorm." Lostpaw said.

Lostpaw awoke from her dream and set off on her journey once again.

* * *

"Silverpaw have you seen Lostpaw? I can't find her anywhere." Fawntail (mentor of Lostpaw) asked, "If I find her sleeping instead of training again! I'll rip her pelt off!"

Silverpaw frowned, she never forgot about her sister after last night. Sliverpaw blamed herself for Lostpaw's disappearance.

"She's gone." Silverpaw muttered.

"What?" Fawntail asked. "Well, that leaves more fresh kill for everyone else."

Silverpaw shot her an anger glare, "You don't even care if you're only apprentice is gone? What if she is dead? You wouldn't even care, would you?!"

"Lostpaw was always a lazy nuisance! She never did anything right!" Fawntail said, "Look! She even manipulated you, she's no good to ThunderClan!"

Silverpaw now knew what Lostpaw was going through everyday, it was horrible. She walked away, not looking into Fawntail's eyes. Silverpaw went into the elder's den to look for her mother, Paleblossom.

"Silverpaw!" The pale elder greeted her daughter, "It's so nice to see you here."

"What did you say to Lostpaw yesterday?" She asked.

"Why would you want to know about that helpless burden?" Paleblossom asked.

"Lostpaw is not helpless burden! She is a great sister and she never gets respect from anyone! Especially you!" Silvertail defended her sister.

"Silverpaw!" Paleblossom snapped, "That's no way to talk to your mother!"

"And that's no way to talk to your daughter!" Silverpaw snapped back.

Paleblossom swung her paw and hit Silverpaw's face. The apprentice fell, her beautiful face, now burning with rage and hatred.

"That disgraceful menace has ruined you!" Her mother said rudely. "Until you stop acting like that helpless burden, don't bother to even look at me!"

Paleblossom sent her last glare to her daughter and walked away. Silverpaw struggled getting up. Her face still hurt from her mother's beating. A ginger apprentice ran up to her.

"Are you alright, Silverpaw?" He asked.

"I just got hit by my own mother!" Silverpaw said, "Of course I'm not ok, Sorrelpaw."

Sorrelpaw, the ginger apprentice offered to take her to the medicine cat but Silverpaw declined. "Are you sure?"

"My heart hurts more than my bruise." Silverpaw muttered, "But thanks anyway."

Sorrelpaw blushed at the sight of Silverpaw's beauty, "You want to share a mouse?"

The thought of a mouse reminded Silverpaw of Lostpaw since they were her favorite fresh kill, the silver apprentice immediately said no. Sorrelpaw's heart dropped.

"Ok... see you next time." Sorrelpaw went away, yelling at himself.

"Wait, I didn't mean it to come out like that! I'm just not hungry right now, Sorrelpaw!" Silverpaw called out, but it was too late, Sorrelpaw was gone. Silverpaw sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you as a mate... But I'll never be brave enough to say it to you... or to anyone."

"Hey Silverpaw!" A voice called.

The silver apprentice rolled her eyes. "Oh hi Sparrowpaw."

"Let's go fight some ShadowClan enemies!" The black apprentice said.

"No thanks, I'm good." Silverpaw said, politely.

"Look," Sparrowpaw confessed, "I like you, and I want to be with you, Silverpaw!"

The black apprentice blushed crazy, he waited for her answer. Sparrowpaw was on his toes, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Sparrowpaw..." Silverpaw hesitated, "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same about you."

The black's apprentices heart shattered into pieces. His eyes filled with tears as he tried looking away.

"We can still be friends!" Silverpaw offered, trying to stop him from crying.

Sparrowpaw ignored her and ran away, sobbing. Silverpaw sighed, she had to go through this a lot. She didn't like it but it was the price of beauty. The same price Lostpaw wanted to have as well.

"Oh Lostpaw, I hope you're doing better than me." Silverpaw wished.

* * *

Lostpaw's stomach growled, she hasn't ate that day, she couldn't catch a single piece of fresh-kill. The bad taste of the medicine filled her mouth and only made her more hungry. She tried chewing some leaves but spat them out since they had a sour taste. She missed the fresh kill back home, but she couldn't go back without the fountain's wish.

She covered her ThunderClan stench and went through WindClan. The land was different there, it was not low nor did it have as much trees like ThunderClan. Being in a different clan frightened Lostpaw. Suddenly, the scent of WindClan cats reached her nose. _**A WindClan patro**_**_l_**! Lostpaw quickly hid in a nearby bush.

"And he was mad at me for nothing!" A WindClan cat said, "Just because I talked to another guy a lot! That jealous mouse-brain!"

Lostpaw jumped in surprise, shaking the bush.

"Shush!" Another WindClan cat said, "I heard something over there."

The cats silenced. Lostpaw bit her lip, **_please don't find me_**! The WindClan cats slowly approached the bush, their ears twitching. The cats attacked Lostpaw, grabbing her out of the bush and swinging her to the ground. One cat pinned her down to the ground with forceful paw.

"Explain what you're doing here on our territory, or we'll shred you into pieces."


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter- 4 lost**

The WindClan cats pinned Lostpaw down.

"Runningflame!" Sandshadow said, "It's just a kit! It doesn't know!"

"But she's on _our _territory! We have to teach trespassers a lesson!" Runningflame said.

"Let her go!" Sandshadow insisted.

Runningflame hesitated but let Lostpaw free of his grasp. The unusual apprentice shook in fear and ran away.

"Don't come back or you're dead!" Runningflame called out as she ran.

"Wait, the kit is going the wrong way!" Sandshadow said.

The WindClan cats raced after her. Lostpaw knew she couldn't out run them, WindClan cats were know to run in great speed. Runningflame tackled Lostpaw down spilling the medicine she was carrying. Sandstorm blocked her exit.

"You're going the wrong way, unless... you want to hunt on our territory!?" Runningflame spat.

"Be quiet!" The other cat said to Runningflame, "The poor kit is probably just lost! Now, ThunderClan is over there." The cat pointed her tail to ThunderClan.

Lostpaw froze in fear, she was speechless.

"Come on, I'll take you to home." Sandshadow offered.

Lostpaw shook her head, "I... I have to go... To the large Thunderpath."

The WindClan cats looked at eachother, muttering something.

"Why? Is there something there?" Runningflame asked.

"I... I cant say..." Lostpaw said.

"Ok then, we'll take you there." Sandshadow offered.

"What! Sandshadow! You can't let her pass!" Runningflame said.

"Why not?" Sandshadow asked.

"What if she's a spy?" The tom said.

Sandshadow rolled her eyes, "We'll let her pass around WindClan camp until she's at the large Thunderpath!"

Runningflame sighed, "Fine."

The WindClan cats guided Lostpaw towards the large Thunderpath, avoiding other WindClan warriors. The large Thunderpath was indeed large well built, but it was also full of monsters.

"I don't think its safe for you to go across." Sandshadow said to Lostpaw.

"Yeah, you'll get killed out there." Runningflame said.

I didn't need to go across, Hailstorm said I need to reach the end of it. But where is the end and where is the start?

Runningflame sighed, "I don't have time for this, Sandshadow, we have to get back to dawn patrol!"

"Yes, it is our duty as warriors." Sandshadow said, "Ok little one, you're on your own, be careful."

The two WindClan cats left her alone and went back to patrolling. Lostpaw was confused now, should she go left or right? The unusual apprentice looked up for guidance from her brother, but she saw nothing.

"Maybe I should sleep and dream of him. But I can't sleep on WindClan territory and I can't sleep with the Thunderpath's roaring noise."

Then, Lostpaw saw a bridge, built around the large Thunderpath. It was the perfect way to get across and find a nice nest. Lostpaw touched the surface of the bridge and slipped off, landing on her paws.

"It's way too slippery. But I can't let that stop me!" Lostpaw said.

Lostpaw jumped on top of it and climbed onto it, her legs shaking. Lostpaw got across it and safely landed on the other side. She found a abandoned twoleg house and caught a few mice there. Then she went to sleep.

* * *

Lostpaw awoke from her slumber. "Oh no! How long did I sleep?" Lostpaw jumped onto her paws and got out of the twoleg house. The sky still had the slightest glimpse of the sun, sunset. Lostpaw sighed in relief, she didn't sleep as long as she thought. "Wait, I didn't see Hailstorm! How am I suppose to know where to go now?"

Just then, a monster pulled up. Three twolegs came out of it, they headed for the house. **I guess this house wasn't abandoned after all! **Lostpaw looked around for somewhere to hide, she saw a large chair and slipped underneath it. One of the twolegs opened the door, **a way out!**

Lostpaw waited until the first twoleg left, then she darted out, startling the first twoleg. The other twolegs outside saw her and ran after her. -Snap- Her leg twisted. Lostpaw fell. One of the twoleg grabbed her gently, Lostpaw hissed at them but they didn't take offense. Lostpaw bit his hand and scrapped his skin with her claws. They put her in a cage and locked her in.

"No! Let me out!" Lostpaw demanded, "I'll never be a kittypet! Never!"

"Calm down, being a kittypet isn't so bad." A voice said.

Lostpaw jumped, startled. "Who said that?!"

"Me. Hi my name is... well I haven't gotten named yet, the twolegs haven't decided yet." A large brown tom said.

"You let that twoleg name you?" Lostpaw asked, "He doesn't own you!"

"From now on, he does." The kittypet said.

Lostpaw was shocked, "Why would you let that happen to you? Where's your family?"

"My family? Well these house folk are my family!" The brown kittypet said, "They treat me nice and give me a home and food! What's better than that!"

"Living in the wild! Free of any collar or dumb kittypet leash! Catching your own food instead of that nasty food twolegs give you!" The unusual apprentice said.

"Well this collar may be uncomfortable, and a little tight, but these twolegs give me food without me braking my back for it! I enjoy what they give me!"

"But out in the wild, theirs other cats that you have fun with, cats are cats, not twoleg toys!" Lostpaw said.

"Well that is your opinion but I like life here-"

"No!" Lostpaw roared, "I can't let someone waste their life on eating and sleeping! In the wild there's great adventures, new discoveres and-"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" A shrill voice roared.

"Wolfclaw! We have a new guest, be polite!" The brown kittypet said.

"Wait, Wolfclaw?" Lostpaw asked, "That's a warrior name!"

"Warrior?" The brown kittypet asked.

"There's four clans besides the lake, and they protect and survive eachother. The ones who fight and serve their clan are called warriors. I'm training to become one!."

"I heard of that! Have you, Wolfclaw?" The brown kittypet asked.

Wolfclaw didn't answer.

"Are you a warrior, Wolfclaw?" Lostpaw asked.

Wolfclaw didn't answer. The room filled with silence. Then a twoleg came over to the cages and put bowls of slimy things next to the cats.

"What is this? It looks like fish but it's cover with..." Lostpaw said.

"Have you ever ate it?" The brown kittypet asked, taking a bite.

"No."

"How do you know what fish and cheese look like?" The kittypet asked.

"I've been close to the lake and I can sometimes see a fish." Lostpaw explained. "The clans also have a ceremony where they take their fresh kill and mash it together and feed it to the rats!"

"They don't do that!" Wolfclaw said.

"Ah ha! You are a warrior!" Lostpaw said.

Wolfclaw silenced again.

"Come on, don't be so quiet!" Lostpaw said.

"Yea, I want to hear about you're warrior adventures!" The brown kittypet said.

"Wolfclaw!" Lostpaw begged, "WOLFCLAW!"

"PLEASEEEE WOLFCLAAAAAW!" The brown kittypet joined in as well.

"NO!" Wolfclaw screamed.

Lostpaw silenced in fear. Wolfclaw turned to Lostpaw, his eyes' widened.

"Hailstorm?" Wolfclaw asked Lostpaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **

"Hailstorm?" Wolfclaw asked Lostpaw, "Is it really you?"

"No, I'm Lostpaw."

"Good, that rat was the worst cat I've ever met!" The former warrior said.

"What..."

"He tried to killed my best friend and left a unforgivable scar on my leg." Wolfclaw said.

"Really? But... Why." Lostpaw said.

"He was in love with a ShadowClan cat, my sister. I told him to back off, he wasn't a good cat. He would have broke my sister's heart if I didn't come along." Wolfclaw said, "My sister didn't believe me when I told her that Hailstorm was bad, that rat messed her up!"

"Hailstorm isn't that bad..." Lostpaw said.

"He's horrible! When I find him, I'll rip his pelt off!" Wolfclaw said.

"So what happened next?" The unusual apprentice asked.

"Hailstorm's apprentice strolled onto ShadowClan territory! I gave that rat a lesson too! But Hailstorm had to spoil the dumb apprentice and save him!" Wolfclaw said, "I wasn't going to hurt the kit, but Hailstorm told my sister that I would have killed the kit! Lies!"

Lostpaw could see the anger burning in his eyes. The former warrior meant what he said about ripping Hailstorm's pelt off if he ever saw the spotted tom ever again.

"Then, my best friend picked up a small scent of ThunderClan on my sister's pelt. She claimed that she doesn't know anything about it, but my best friend saw through her lies. And he decided to follow her when she claimed to be 'getting fresh air' after dawn patrol. My best friend saw my sister and that rat together, I heard arguing and yelling, so I came over to check them." Wolfclaw said.

"Oh." Lostpaw said. She was curious to know what happened but she didn't want to push the old tom.

"You still want to know?" He asked.

Lostpaw nodded, "If that's ok with you."

He continued. "...They were arguing, Hailstorm and my best friend started to fight and that rat pushed him into the lake. He tried swimming out but his fear overcame his instinct. I jumped in, trying to save him. Hailstorm jumped in, trying to push him underwater, but I tackled him. I knew there was no time for fighting with that rat, so I tried saving my friend. Luckily, I rescued him from drowning. After that, I didn't want to ever see my sister ever again."

"But she didn't mean to start the fight, did she?" Lostpaw asked.

Wolfclaw ignored the question, "I tried saving my sister, but she was too stubborn."

"How did you end up here?" The unusual apprentice asked, "Did you get trapped?"

"Yea, I got trapped. I would have fought back at those twolegs, but I'm old and my leg is in bad condition." Wolfclaw said.

"You're not old!" Lostpaw said, "You're as young as you want to be!"

Wolfclaw, for the first time in a whole moon, he smiled. "You remind me of a warrior I use to know. She was a good hearted and kind cat. But she... she died in the battle..."

"The battle?" Lostpaw asked.

"There was a battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. It started when the leaders had a disagreement on who was the better clan. In the end, ThunderClan won and... she died. And one that day, I wished that I could have died instead of her. Do you know who killed her? Hailstorm!" Wolfclaw said, angerly.

"But... It was a battle, he had to kill her, he had to remain loyal to his clan."

"HE KILLED HER BECAUSE SHE WAS MY MATE!" Wolfclaw yelled.

Lostpaw silenced. She was no longer curious, she felt unsafe with Wolfclaw around. She hid in her cage, backing away from the former warrior.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He said.

Lostpaw didn't reply, she didn't want to her anymore of his stories about her brother. She thought Hailstorm was good but now she was torn between two sides. _** Who should I believe?**_

The brown kittypet tried to brake the ice, "So, what's it like to be a clan cat?"

The room filled with silence.

* * *

Lostpaw banged on the bars of the cage, hoping a twoleg would come and opened it. Her side hurt from crashing into the cage, but she did not stop.

"What are you doing?" The kittypet asked.

"Trying to get the twoleg's attention." Lostpaw said, heavily breathing, "So I can escape!"

"Well here they come." The brown tom flattened his ears and curled his tail, trying to look cute.

The twoleg bought it and opened the kittypet's cage. The twoleg took a red collar and strapped it around his neck.

"Hey Lostie!" The kittypet called, "Act cute and he'll let you out!"

Lostpaw nodded and let out a few kitten meows. The twoleg let the kittypet rest on a couch and picked up Lostpaw. As soon as the twoleg opened the cage door, Lostpaw darted out, running for the door. It was wide open, the gray apprentice leaped out, knocking into an invisible wall.

The brown kittypet laughed, "Lostie, you just bumped into a clear door."

"What?" Lostpaw asked.

"It's an invisible glass door that twolegs have." He laughed harder, "And ran right into it!"

The twoleg grabbed Lostpaw and strapped a collar around her neck. It was uncomfortable and too tight. The apprentice tried ripping it off but the material was too strong for her claws.

"You'll get use to it, it's really not that bad." The brown kittypet said.

"It's horrible!" Lostpaw said, "And I look ridiculous!"

The twoleg put her back in the cage and left.

"Why do I get put back in a cage!" Lostpaw asked, angrily.

"You're untrustworthy. You would have left if that clear door wasn't there." The kittypet explained.

Lostpaw let out a anger growl, "I'll never get out of here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The fox path**

The brown kittypet chewed on the lock of the cage but the door wouldn't open.

"The lock is too hard, I can't brake it." The brown tom said.

"Mouse dung!" Lostpaw spat, "There's got to be a way. Try pushing those button on the lock!"

The kittypet did what he was told. Click! The lock released the door and freed Lostpaw. The gray apprentice let out a purr of happiness and gratitude to the kittypet

"Now, we need to escape!" Lostpaw said.

"How? The doors are shut and so are the windows." The kittypet pointed out.

"You opened the cage door, you can open the window right?"

"That was luck, plus I'm scared of heights!" The brown tom confessed.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Lostpaw said. Lostpaw jumped onto the window sill. "Hey, where's the lock?"

"Does it have one? Try opening the window." The kittypet said.

Lostpaw got on her hind paws and pushed with her forepaws with all her might.

"It's opening!" Lostpaw slipped under the window and got outside. "I'm free, come on, the night sky is beautiful!"

The kittypet followed her outside, "Where are you going now? Back to your clan right?"

"Actually, I need to find a fountain. Do you know one?" Lostpaw asked.

"No, but there is a traveling group of cats that might have seen one in their many journeys." The kittypet said, "They come here once and awhile."

"Once and awhile!? But I need them now!" Lostpaw said.

"Check that nest over there, thats where they usually stay." The brown tom pointed to a large den similar to the clan's den.

The kittypet followed Lostpaw to the nest. The walls were painted with berry juice. The paintings showed a map. **_There's the twoleg house, and the lake! The large Thunderpath! A fountain!_**

Lostpaw jumped in excitement, "Oh thank you, I couldn't have found this without you!"

The apprentice rested her soft muzzle on his forehead for a second. The kittypet blushed.

"Come on, I want to find the fountain before it gets too dark." Lostpaw said.

"But it's already dark! I've never been out so late!"

"I can still see, and the sound of the monsters on the Thunderpath will guide us! Come on!" Lostpaw insisted.

"Well... Ok." The kittypet agreed.

Together they walked along the Thunderpath. They were careful not to walk to close. Suddenly, the scent of fox appeared.

"Fox!" Lostpaw warned.

The kittypet jumped in fear and hid besides her. "You're a warrior right? You kill these predators everyday, right?"

Lostpaw's legs were shaking, "Im not a warrior yet and I've never seen a fox until now."

"What do we do?" The kittypet asked. "Run?"

"My leg still hurts, so I'll be slow." **_But not as slow as a kittypet_**.

Lostpaw backed away slowly. And the kittypet did the same. The fox followed. It's dark piercing eyes glared at us. Then, the fox ran at them, aiming for the kittypet first. Lostpaw hesitated but crashed into the fox, making him miss the brown tom. The fox did not stay down, it got back up and aimed for Lostpaw this time. It jumped onto her, trying to bite her neck but the kittypet pushed the fox off of Lostpaw.

"How did you do that?" The apprentice asked.

"I copied you," The brown tom said, breathing heavily.

The fox got back up. Lostpaw noticed his left fore leg was badly injured. **_He must have been in some other bad fights._**

Lostpaw started to back away again but the fox followed. The fox attacked again, aiming for Lostpaw. The kittypet lunged but missed and landed on his head. Lostpaw pushed the fox away from her, getting claws marks on her legs and face.

The fox landed on its paws and attacked the kittypet. The fox bit his neck, tearing his collar right off. Lostpaw sank her fangs in its back, trying to make it release the brown tom. The fox stopped attacking the kittypet, blood gushed out of the kittypet's neck. Realizing that the two cats were stronger, the fox ran away in fear.

"Are you ok?" Lostpaw ran up to the kittypet.

His neck fur was soaked in blood and sweat. "We should get back..." His voice was soft and sounded hurt. He limped when he walked and it only made Lostpaw worry more.

"Lean on me and I'll help you walk." Lostpaw suggested.

The kittypet didn't decline, the pain was horrible. After accepting, Lostpaw could see how bad the fox hit him. The blood was all over him, it didn't stop.

"I got an idea." Lostpaw took a large leaf from a bush nearby and pressed it against the wound. The leaf wasn't enough, Lostpaw gathered more, **if only I was a medicine cat!**

Lostpaw led the kittypet back home. The wound wasn't better but the blood stopped gushing.

"Wolfclaw!" Lostpaw called, "A fox attacked us and he's really hurt, help!"

Wolfclaw jumped in surprise, "Alarm the twolegs for help!" Wolfclaw started to yell for the twolegs.

Lostpaw broke a lamp, hoping the noise would get their attention. It worked, the twolegs stormed down, staring at the harmed kittypet. One got his cage and another gently took the brown tom and carried him out to the monster which was outside.

"Will he be ok?" Lostpaw asked Wolfclaw.

The former warrior hesitated, "It's all up to the twolegs now. They healed my leg after all, but it'll be painful."

"This is all my fault! I forced him to go along with me and now he's going to die!" Lostpaw said.

"Calm down, it's no one's fault. You didn't force him to go, he choice to go." Wolfclaw corrected, "You didn't do it on purpose, so it's not your fault."

**_I wish that were true. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The prophecy**

Lostpaw stared outside on the window sill. It was only a hour ago when the twolegs took the injured brown tom away and Lostpaw felt like she was going to die. A monster drove by, Lostpaw jumped, hoping the twolegs were back, but they weren't.

"They're taking so long! Do you think he is ok?" Lostpaw asked Wolfclaw.

"He is still young, his heart can take whatever a fox can throw at him." The former warrior said.

"But his wound..." Lostpaw muttered.

* * *

Lostpaw opened her eyes, **_I must have fallen asleep..._**

The door opened, the twolegs were back. One of them was carrying the brown tom's cage. Lostpaw jumped up, trying to peek into the cage. She could she a glimpse of his fur sticking out, but his pelt didn't move. The twoleg set the cage down and went away.

"Hey!" Lostpaw called out, "You're back!"

The kittypet didn't reply. Lostpaw pushed her cage towards the kittypet. The brown tom didn't move. Lostpaw reached out and poked his back. The kittypet jumped in surprise. He slowly turned around, his neck was covered by a large bandage, a scar was driven below his lip to his bandage.

"Lostpaw!" He said.

"Oh you're back! I'm sorry, it's my fault your in such bad condition!" Lostpaw said.

"What, can you speak up. My ear got cut in the fox attack."

"I so sorry you're hurt!" Lostpaw said, louder.

"It's ok, I'm fine now. Did you find the fountain?" The kittypet croaked

"No, I stayed here the entire time." The apprentice said, "Here, I saved you some food for you."

Lostpaw pushed her cage towards her bowl of food that she never ate. She took it with her teeth and past it to the kittypet.

"Thanks, I'm starving." The brown tom ate the food.

"I'm so glad your safe!" Lostpaw purred.

* * *

Lostpaw awoke, hearing coughing. She saw Wolfclaw near the kittypet. Lostpaw pushed her cage towards them.

"What's going on?" Lostpaw asked, worried.

"He is-" Wolfclaw began.

The brown tom's cough interrupted him. His mouth was dripping blood and his eyes only stared up.

"His cough is bloody, it must be hard to breathe." Wolfclaw said.

"But the twolegs saved him, right?" Lostpaw asked.

"They helped my leg, they didn't fix it." He said, staring down at the kittypet.

"Lostpaw, is that you?" The brown tom coughed out.

"Yes it's me!" The apprentice spoke loudly.

"I want to-" He coughed, "I want to say something before I die."

"You're not going to die!" Lostpaw said.

"From the first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you." He coughed again, spitting blood on Lostpaw's muzzle. "I love the way you smile and the way you do everything you do."

Lostpaw blushed, "I have something to say to, I love you to. I missed you so much when you were gone, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be." The brown tom coughed. "I rather die than never hear what you just said. It makes me so happy to hear your voice for the last time."

Lostpaw rested her muzzle on his forehead and gave him a gentle lick. "What's your name?" She was tired of calling him "kittypet".

"Mike." He whispered.

"Mike..." Lostpaw repeated, "I love you, Mike."

Mike smiled and closed his eyes. His breathing stopped.

"No... No... No!" Lostpaw screamed, "You can't die! Not yet. No... No!"

Wolfclaw rested his paw on her shoulder, "He isn't going to come back."

"No... No, I-I killed him..." Lostpaw muttered.

* * *

Lostpaw opened the window and snuck out. She covered her light gray pelt and kittypet scent with mud, hoping it wouldn't attract fox. Lostpaw hid from bush to bush, racing next to the large Thunderpath. Every spot of the forest made her think of Mike. The thought of having a kittypet as a love interest didn't make her feel any less of an apprentice.

**_Im going to find that fountain if I have to die for it._**

* * *

"Silverpaw, from now on you will be Silvertail." Maplestar said.

The clan cheered her name, she smiled, I'm finally a warrior. Even though she wasn't six moons old yet, she still felt like she worked hard for it.

After her warrior ceremony, she went to sleep. She was in the middle of a empty field, in front of her was a familiar gray spotted pelt.

"Lostpaw?" Silvertail called, "I missed you so-"

"Actually, I prefer to be called Hailstorm." The gray spotted cat turned around, "Glad to see my sister again." The familiar spotted pelt belonged to her brother.

Silvertail narrowed her eyes, "You're not my brother, you're just a cold blooded criminal!"

"I killed warriors for a good reason, if I wasn't good, how can I be in StarClan?" He said.

"You're not in StarClan, you're lying. I'm glad you're dead!" She spat.

"That's a lot of hatred, when you were first born, you always loved me. Or did you forget? Like everyone forgot Lostpaw?" He said.

"...What happened to her, is she safe?" Silvertail nervously asked.

Hailstorm started in walk around her in a circle, "Oh, she's in great danger. Lostpaw is all by herself in the wild. What you don't know is, she is in a part of a prophecy along with me."

Silvertail paused, "But you're dead you can't be apart of a prophecy."

"I have done my part. The prophecy will go on and on, in generations of this family." He explained.

Silvertail looked at him with pure hated, "Does Lostpaw know about this?"

"No, I would have told her, but she is out of my reach. She is far away, probably dead by now." Hailstorm said.

"Dead!?" Silvertail exclaimed.

"If she is dead, then the prophecy must be about you. And you will do it, one way or another." He said, menacingly.

"You don't scare me, and you can't make me do anything! You're dead, and I know that Lostpaw is alive, and she will return!" Silvertail said.

"Such harsh words for such a pretty cat. You're brave, and the prophecy will need that."

"Who says?" Silvertail, trying to get information from him.

"StarClan, you see, the last medicine cat, before she died in the battle of ThunderClan and ShadowClan, she had a dream with StarClan, she was told the prophecy. 'Hope will determine the destiny of ThunderClan, there will not be one, but many that share same love'." Hailstorm said.

"How do you know that you are in it?" Silvertail asked.

"Because the former medicine cat, saw me in that dream. Not only me but other three cats. The same love in the prophecy must be family love since it is shared."

"You have no love, a lover would not kill his own clan mates." Silvertail spat.

Hailstorm's calm voice turned cold, "I did it for a reason. Those cats were going to kill innocent elders and queens!"

"Like I believe that!" Silvertail said.

"Fine. But the prophecy is true, if Lostpaw is dead, then other three cats must have you in it." Hailstorm said, turning away and drifting off in the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The traveling group of cats**

Lostpaw let out a breath. She was walking for hours without stop, thinking about the fountain. Then she heard the peaceful sound of moving water. Lostpaw ran after it. She stopped. Right in front of her was a small pool of water, **_the fountain_**. She stepped forward, looking at her reflection in the water.

Just then, a gust of wind circled above the fountain. An image of a cat appeared. Her eyes glowing as she stared down at Lostpaw. The cat's ginger fur shined in the light.

"Greetings dear cat." She said.

Lostpaw gazed at the sight of her, "H-hello! My name is Lostpaw."

"Greetings, Lostpaw. You have come here for wisdom?" The she-cat asked.

"Actually I came here for wishes." Lostpaw said.

"Wishes?" She asked, "I cannot grant wishes, I can only bring wisdom to travelers."

"But my brother told me that if I go to this fountain, I will get wishes!" Lostpaw argued.

The cat hesitated, "I do not think he is telling the truth. Is he very trusting?"

Lostpaw stopped, **_Hailstorm wouldn't lie... He's my brother, and he is in StarClan!_**

"If you give wisdom to travelers, then you can tell me if my brother is lying?" Lostpaw asked.

The cat shook her head, "Not things about that. I mean things like this forest, or twolegs or the creatures that live here."

"Oh." Lostpaw lowered her head in disappointment. "Do you know anything about four clans near here?"

The she-cat hesitated and thought, "Yes. ThunderClan... ShadowClan, RiverClan, and um... WindClan?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about the great battle of ShadowClan and ThunderClan?"

"Oh, a traveler has told me about it. His name was... Um. Wolfclaw?" She recalled. "He said that the battle was caused by some leader's disagreement. And a lot of cats died. I'm forgot some of the information Wolfclaw has told me but he was very angry about a cat named... Hailstorm? Wolfclaw explained that he was a murder and Hailstorm was evil."

"Anything else?" Lostpaw pushed.

"Well, Wolfclaw did say he was apart of a prophecy." The she-cat said.

"Prophecy!?" Lostpaw said in surprise.

"Yes, a medicine cat told him that he was in a prophecy. The medicine cat saw him in a dream with three other cats. Thats all." The she-cat said.

"Oh thank you!" Lostpaw said, "Do you know anything else about Hailstorm?"

"No, I have told you everything I know about the clans." The she-cat said.

Lostpaw grunted, "How about Mike?"

"...Mike?" The she-cat asked. "I have met many Mikes, which one."

"He's a brown, striped kittypet. He use to live other there, in that twoleg house." Lostpaw pointed in the direction she came from.

"Ah, that one. I saw him once, he was a kind cat. But his great grandfather came from a group of traveling cats, not all of his blood is house owned."

"A group of traveling cats? The same ones who drew a map in that den near the twoleg house?" Lostpaw asked.

"Yes, they also built dens in other places they have traveled to. They usually come at the end of leaf-bare. They have already arrived here." The she-cat said.

"Oh." Lostpaw said, "That's all the information I need. Thank you, you have helped me very much."

"It's my duty to help, I hope you find what you're looking for, Lostpaw." She said.

A gust a wind blew across her face and she disappeared. Lostpaw set off for the traveling group of cats. She went into their den, it was too dark to see. Suddenly, a paw forced Lostpaw down to the cold ground.

"Who's there? What are you doing here!" The cat who pushed Lostpaw down said.

"I'm Lostpaw!" She squeaked, "I'm looking for the traveling group of cats!"

The cat got off of her, "Hey chief, a stranger is looking for you!"

Lostpaw heard light paw steps come towards her, circling her.

"Hello, my name is Lostpaw. I was wondering if you have any information on the four clans near here." The gray apprentice said.

"Clans?" A deep voice asked, "Yes, I have come across them a few times. They were not friendly. Are you one of the clan?"

"I use to be-" Lostpaw started.

"Then go!" The deep voiced chief snapped, "We have no reason to help a clan cat!"

Lostpaw started to back away, afraid of the chief.

Then, a female cat came towards the angry chief, "Calm down chief. I do respect you but this is just a young kit, it wouldn't harm anyone."

The chief hesitated, "I guess you're right, Song. Lostpaw, what do you want to know."

"The four clans. Do you know Hailstorm or Wolfclaw?" Lostpaw asked.

"No." The chief said, he began to leave but the female cat stopped him.

"We could take you there if you like." The female said.

"Song! We can't-" The chief stopped, he turned back to Lostpaw. "If you can catch your own prey, we will assist you there."

"Oh, thanks." **_Good, I will be safe if a fox attacks on the way._**

The female spoked up, "It's too late to go now, why don't you come and rest here?"

None of the other cats disagreed. Lostpaw accepted and spent the night there.

* * *

The female cat showed Lostpaw to her nest.

"Here's your nest, by the way, my name is Song." The female cat introduced.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Song." Lostpaw said politely.

"Look," Suddenly, Song lowered her voice, "There's cats that won't like strangers here, so be careful."

"What are they going to do to me?" Lostpaw was afraid to ask.

"They will say rotten things but, Lightning is known to rip limbs off." Song said.

"What!" Lostpaw said in fear.

"As long as you stay near me, I'll protect you." Song explained.

Even though Song was by Lostpaw's side, she still felt unsafe. **_Should I stay and risk my life?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The attack of a dog**

"What's _it_ doing here?!" A deep voice asked.

"_She_, not _it_!" Song argued, "Just because she is not one of us, doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings!"

Lostpaw awoke at the sound of arguing. It was two cats, Song and a large, muscular tom. They were arguing over her, Lostpaw stood up and interrupted them.

"I'm only staying for the night." Lostpaw said.

The large tom started to growl, before Lostpaw could even blink, the large tom pounced onto her. Lostpaw couldn't move, the tom was too heavy. Song sank her teeth into his neck and used her claws to rip some fur off his back. The tom roared.

"Lightning stop!" Song spat, "You hurt that kit and this will be your last night alive!"

Lightning, the large tom, growled but released Lostpaw from his grasped.

"Lostpaw, come behind me." Song ordered, she then looked at the rest of the cats who were staring, "You guys better not hurt her or you'll hear from me!"

**Lightning is larger than Song**, **couldn't he defeat her in a battle? Why is he following her orders?**

"Lostpaw, let hunt together." Song suggested.

"It's too dark though, I can barely see." Lostpaw said.

"It's ok, I know a great place where we can hunt and catch a ton of prey without looking." Song said.

"Song!" Lightning interrupted, "You can't feed this stranger _our_ prey! What about the starving cats here?"

"We will bring some back, there's plenty to share." Song said, "It's just one mouse!"

Lightning gave Lostpaw a stricking glare but didn't say anything. Song slipped through the entrance and helped Lostpaw out. They walked until Lostpaw's legs were about to fall off.

"Were almost there, do you need a rest?" Song asked.

"How could you tell?" Lostpaw asked.

"It was just a guess. I have been traveling since I was a kit, so I'm use to the distance." She said.

"How can you see where you're going, everything is so dark." Lostpaw said.

"Chief put markings on the trees to show us where to go. See those dot on that tree? That's a symbol for mice." Song explained.

"Oh." Lostpaw could barley see the marking but now she knew where she was going.

"Come on, I can taste the mice already!" Song encouraged.

The cream colored cat sprinted forward, leaving Lostpaw in the dust. Suddenly, the scent of dog appeared. Barking started behind them, a dog appeared, chasing after them.

"Song!" Lostpaw warned.

Song jumped in front of her, protecting her from the dog. **No, she can't fight a dog alone! **Lostpaw moved to her side, getting ready to battle. When the dog got closer, Song pounced onto it and slashed it's eyes. The dog slammed Song into a tree. Even though the dog was half blind, it's nose and ears guided it to Lostpaw. The gray apprentice ran away, but the dog was faster. **_Think Lostpaw, what would distract a dog enough until I can escape?_**

Song then bit the dog's tail and tried pulling it off. The dog's attention was now on her. While the dog was distracted, Lostpaw bit into it's ear and ripped it off. Blood splattered onto her mouth and the dog pounced onto her. Song bit into its neck and Lostpaw bit into it's leg. The dog barked in anger and bit Song's ear off, it pushed her hard to the ground. The dog slashed Song's face and then aimed for Lostpaw.

The gray apprentice started to run again. She remembered passing an empty twolegplace where the was a small opening that Lostpaw could slip into and hide from the dog. Lostpaw ran as fast as she could and reached the twolegplace. The dog bit her tail but Lostpaw slipped into the opening with her tail bleeding. The dog couldn't reach her in the house, the dog was too big to fit in the opening.

**Song, is she safe? I have to go back and get her! **After the dog left, Lostpaw covered her scent in mud and ran after Song. When she finally arrived, Lostpaw saw her body, covered in blood. **_No_**! Lostpaw ran up to her cold body. Her neck was dripping with blood.

"No, no, no, NO!" Lostpaw screamed. "YOU CANT DIE SONG! NOT LIKE THIS! COME BACK! PLEASE! SONG!"

Lostpaw was left in the cold, grieving for her lost friend.

* * *

Lostpaw returned to the den of the group of traveling cats. The cat's eyes widened when they saw her. Lostpaw carried the dead body of Song on her back.

The chief immediately went up to her, his head circling with millions of questions. "You killed her!"

"What..." Lostpaw began.

The other cats started to muttered and glare at Lostpaw. Lightning unsheathed his claws, as if he was aiming for her.

"I didn't kill her!" Lostpaw said, "A dog did."

"Then why is your mouth covered in blood?" Lightning argued back.

"I bit the dog's ear off and the blood went on me. Besides, the claws marks on her neck are double the size of mine! Song's fur even smells like dog!" Lostpaw said.

"You didn't even help her fight!" Chief spat.

"What! My tail is bit and my shoulders have tons bruises, of course I helped fight!" Lostpaw said.

"I can't see or scent any dog on you!" Chief said, "You just ran away while one of our beloved cat is fighting for her life?!"

"You can't see or smell any dog on me because I covered myself with mud so I wouldn't attract foxes!" Lostpaw said.

"Likely story!" Lightning spat, "I knew we couldn't trust you! I say we get vengeance!"

"I didn't kill her and I didn't run away while she was being attacked!" Lostpaw insisted.

"Control your temper, Lightning. Lostpaw, I don't want any trouble from your clans, go now or we will hunt you down." Chief warned.

Lostpaw silenced, "Alright, but can I say some final words to Song before I leave?"

"Yes, but we are watching you. Leave immediately after you have given your words to Song." Chief said, trying to hold back Lightning.

Lostpaw let Song down. Her beautiful face was ripped by the dog's claws. **_It's my fault you're dead... I should have protected you like you protected me... Chief is right, I am the one to blame for your death. Im so sorry, if I couldn't bring you back, I would. Forgive me._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Returning and Leaving**

Silvertail looked at her reflection in the calm lake, "No wonder Lostpaw came here so often, the view of the stars is great. I just wish she come back... Or maybe she is... dead ... No! Lostpaw will return."

Silvertail turned away from the lake and went back to camp.

* * *

"Silvertail!" A voice called.

The silver she-cat opened her eyes to see who called her name. In front of her was Rosepetal, the new medicine cat.

"The sun isn't even up yet, what is it, Rosepetal." Silvertail asked.

"Im sorry to wake you up. I mean, you're such a great warrior and you need sleep, oh let's just talk outside." The red medicine cat said.

Silvertail followed her outside the camp, where no cat could hear.

"StarClan sent me a dream. It was actually a prophecy!" Rosepetal whispered.

"Really?" Silvertail exclaimed.

"Yeah. There was you in it and three other cats! 'Hope will determine the destiny of ThunderClan, there will not be one, but many that share same love'" Rosepetal recalled.

"And you saw me? What about the other three cats?" Silvertail asked.

"Hmm, the others were really blurry. I know that you were there, one was brown and another was pale gray and... I forgot about the last one."

"Hmm..." Silvertail said, "Tell me if you have other dreams, alright, Rosepetal?"

"Definitely!" Rosepetal said.

**_"Hope will determine the destiny of ThunderClan", do I have to make cats hope to save ThunderClan? No, there's one piece missing in the prophecy, and I think Hailstorm can answer it..._**

* * *

Lostpaw padded up to the borders of ThunderClan, **_back home, huh, but it doesn't feel like home._** Lostpaw walked towards the camp, hoping not to attract any ThunderClan cats.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Lostpaw turned at the the sound of the voice.

"Who let a dirty rat like you on ThunderClan territory?" The cat spat.

"I'm not a dirty rat, and I'm not staying. I'm just visiting someone here, I'll leave right after." Lostpaw promised.

"Liar!" The cat said, "I know you're a murderer like your brother! Get out before I rip your pelt off!"

"Just get Silverpaw here and I'll leave!" Lostpaw insisted.

"No way, you'll murderer her!" The cat spat.

"What's going on here?" Sparrowpaw asked as he came out from behind.

"Sparrowpaw." Lostpaw called.

"Sparrowheart!" He corrected. "And get out of ThunderClan territory. Things are fine here without you!"

"I just want to talk to Silverpaw." Lostpaw said.

"Silver_tail_!" Sparrowheart corrected.

"Get out now, you rat!" The cat demanded Lostpaw.

Lostpaw knew she couldn't battle both of them at once, she pushed herself through them and rushed to the camp. Both of the ThunderClan cats chased her. Sparrowheart leaped and landed on top of her, knocked her down.

"Silvertail!" Lostpaw called.

The cat unsheathed his claws, aiming for Lostpaw.

"What's going on here?" Maplestar asked, coming from the camp.

"We found a rat on our territory, looking for Silvertail." The cat explained.

"Lostpaw!" Maplestar narrowed her eyes. "Get her out of here, immediately!"

"Wait, Silvertail!" Lostpaw called.

Just then, a familiar silver pelt appeared behind Maplestar.

"Lostpaw!" The silver she-cat cheered, "You've come back!"

"She's not staying!" Maplestar said.

"But she's part of the clan! We share the same blood!" Silvertail argued.

Maplestar narrowed her eyes on Silvertail.

"At least leave me and my sister alone to speak!" Silvertail demanded.

None of the cats disagreed. They left the two she-cats alone and went back to clan duties elsewhere.

"Maplestar is right, Silvertail. I'm not staying. I'm only a curse, I just wanted to say goodbye." Lostpaw said.

"Goodbye?" Her sister asked, "But you said that you would come back right after your journey!"

Lostpaw looked into her sister's clear eyes, "I'll just be a nuisance here."

"You're not a nuisance!" Silvertail argued, "You're my kin and my friend! I was wrong to keep all the attention to myself and never think about you! It's my fault you left but please let me make things right, come back, please!"

"Silvertail, I love the times we spend together but no one wants me here. I was not meant to be born, just ask Paleblossom. I have caused so much pain, I have to pay for it." Lostpaw said.

"Let me help you then!" Silvertail insisted.

"I'll just cause you pain, I can't risk your life." Lostpaw said.

"If you wont let me help you, then..." Silvertail hesitated, "Then can you help me?"

"What kind of help do you need?"

"I'm in a prophecy." The silver she-cat said. "'Hope will determine the destiny of ThunderClan, there will not be one, but many that share same love'. Rosepetal told me that I was one of the four who were chosen. Im not sure if Hailstorm was lying but he told me that he was in the exact same prophecy."

"That means... You will determine the destiny of ThunderClan?" Lostpaw asked.

"Im not sure, but I need your help." Silvertail said. "If Hailstorm ever visits you in your dream, get as much information on the prophecy as you can."

"Got it." Lostpaw said, "I'll be at the abandoned Twolegplace near the old thunderpath."

"Ok, that's not too far, I'll visit you every night!" Silvertail promised.

"No, you need sleep. Besides, what if you get caught? You'll be in big trouble and it will be my fault. Silvertail, if you love me, don't visit me." Lostpaw said.

The silver she-cat silenced and nodded in agreement. Lostpaw rested her muzzle on Silvertail's head. In her ear, Lostpaw whispered, "I love you, you'll be a great warrior."

Silvertail said goodbye and Lostpaw left. The small spark of hope that Lostpaw would come back, faded away in Silvertail's heart. It was like she barely had a family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Relations**

"You shouldn't have told him." Hailstorm said.

"That's none of your business." Amberfur said, coldly.

"Just because Wolfclaw was your brother doesn't mean you should tell him about us." He said.

"I know!" Amberfur said. "It's too late. He's gone anyway."

"Did you tell Redstar, the ShadowClan leader, about us being mates?" Hailstorm asked.

"No, but if the feud between ThunderClan and ShadowClan keep going, only one of them will make it through the end." Amberfur said.

"That's why StarClan gave the prophecy. I need to convince Silvertail to follow the prophecy, but she's too wrapped up in Lostpaw's leave. If I don't do something now, ThunderClan might go down." Hailstorm said.

"Hailstorm, I want you to know, whoever wins the feud between our two clans, I will always love you." Amberfur purred.

"Same with me." Hailstorm purred.

* * *

Silvertail padded up to Sparrowheart. "Did dawn patrol leave yet?"

"Yeah, but me and Snaketooth are going to the other side of the clan. Join us." He offered.

"Ok." Silvertail agreed.

The she-cat followed Snaketooth and Sparrowheart out. Silvertail scented ShadowClan near the borders and went to check to out. She recognized it from the gatherings. Just then, she heard running paw steps. **_ShadowClan!_**

Silvertail raced after the sound. She spotted a pale pelt, **_I've got you now! _**Silvertail leaped onto the cat and tackled them down.

"Silvertail?" The cat asked.

"Lostpaw?" Silvertail asked.

"I thought you said you wouldn't come back." The silver she-cat recalled.

"I'm just chasing a squirrel, I followed it all the way here." Lostpaw said.

"Here, take this vole I caught." Silvertail offered.

"No, it's for your clan, I cannot take it." The gray apprentice declined.

"You're starving, just look how skinny you are!" Silvertail pushed the vole towards her.

"You're not taking it!" A voice said.

Sparrowheart came out of the bush behind Silvertail.

"It's not what it looks like Sparrowheart!" Lostpaw said.

"Really, because it looks like you've been taking ThunderClan prey and feeding it to killer rogues!" Sparrowheart spat. "Wait until I tell Maplestar, she'll banish you out of the clan!"

"No!" Silvertail said.

"Wait, Sparrowheart." Lostpaw said. "Lets talk this out."

"There's nothing to say." Sparrowheart darted back to camp.

"Lostpaw, go back." Silvertail chased after Sparrowheart.

The silver she-cat caught up to him just before he entered the camp.

"Sparrowheart." Silvertail called.

The black warrior ignored her and continued to run. Silvertail tackled him down, he didn't struggle.

"You wont stop me! That murderer must be punished!" He said.

"Lostpaw has never murdered anyone!" Silvertail said.

"Not yet! I'm not going to let her brainwash you! She's evil!" Sparrowheart said.

There was no way of convicing him to believe that Lostpaw wasn't evil.

"Sparrowheart, let me tell you a secret." Silvertail said.

The black tom's ears shot up.

"I'm using Lostpaw to get information on ShadowClan. That's why she was in ShadowClan territory." Silvertail lied.

"Really?" Sparrowheart asked, "Wow Silvertail, you're a genuis! I won't tell anyone!"

**_He really trusts me, doesn't he. I'm sorry I had to lie, but there was no other way._**

* * *

"Wake up Silvertail." Hailstorm said.

The silver she-cat opened her eyes. In front of her was two cats. Hailstorm and a cat who had a ShadowClan scent.

"Meet Amberfur." Hailstorm introduced, "She's my mate."

"Greetings, I've heard a lot about you." Amberfur said.

"...You're a ShadowClan cat..." Silvertail muttered.

"Yes, but I don't hold grudges with ThunderClan cats." The amber she-cat said.

"Silvertail, the feud between ThunderClan and ShadowClan will become dangerous. As the prophecy states, Hope will determine the destiny of ThunderClan. We need to find out what StarClan means by 'hope'." Hailstorm said.

"Actually, I think I know more about the prophecy." Amberfur said.

Silvertail didn't trust her. **_She might still be loyal to her ShadowClan, I wonder if she is trying to sabotage us!_**

"Wolfclaw, my brother is in the prophecy as well." Amberfur said.

"What?" Hailstorm said, surprised.

"He told me before I met you, Hailstorm." She said.

"There are four cats in total, me and Hailstorm are two, Wolfclaw makes three." Silvertail started.

"Maybe Wolfclaw knows who's the last cat." Hailstorm said.

"Wolfclaw tried to chase a fox out of the territory and... he never came back." Amberfur's mood dropped.

"He is a strong warrior, I bet he is still alive!" Hailstorm said.

"How will we find him?" Silvertail asked.

"He wouldn't go too far. Maybe something is stopping him from returning."He guessed.

"Silvertail, I think you should go search for him." Amberfur suggested.

"Me?" Silvertail narrowed her eyes on her, "I have dawn patrol right after the sun comes up and it's already midnight. How am I going to see in the dark while trying not to get killed?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." The she-cat said.

Silvertail relaxed, "I can't go with all the things going on, but I think I know who can!"

"You better hurry, Maplestar will start a battle with Redstar at any moment." He said.

* * *

Silvertail dashed forward, using the moonlight to guide her. She ran across the old Thunderpath and to the abandoned twolegplace.

"Lostpaw, wake up!" The silver she-cat said.

"Uhhh," She moaned, "Silvertail, I said not to visit me."

"This is important, I need to find a cat named Wolfclaw."

Lostpaw's eyes flew open, "Wolfclaw?"

"Yeah, he might be in the prophecy." Silvertail said, "Hailstorm's mate told me, Amberfur."

"Mate?" Lostpaw asked.

"She's a ShadowClan cat. She's the sister of Wolfclaw. Can you find him for me?" She asked.

"Definitely, now get some sleep, it's the big day tomorrow." Lostpaw said.

"Oh yeah." Silvertail muttered. "I almost forgot."

Lostpaw gave her a lick on the ear, "It won't be bad, just think on the bright side."

"I just hope nothing goes bad tomorrow, it will affect all the clans if they..." Silvertail stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Unexpected attack**

Lostpaw let out a few meows to get the attention of the twolegs. One of them opened the door and let her inside.

"Wolfclaw?" She called.

There was silence in the room. Lostpaw walked up to his cage. And saw him inside.

"Wolfclaw." She called again.

The brown cat looked at her, "You've come back?"

"Not forever." Lostpaw said, "Are you in a prophecy?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"My sister is in a prophecy as well, with three other cats. She wants to know if you're one of the other cats in the prophecy. Did it go like, 'Hope will determine the destiny of ThunderClan'?" She asked.

"Yeah." Wolfclaw said.

"Then come back to the forest and we can figure out the prophecy! We can save ThunderClan's destiny!" Lostpaw said.

"Why would I save an enemy clan?" He spat, "They have done nothing for me."

"But StarClan choose _you_!" She insisted.

"I'm not StarClan's puppet! I'm not going to do what they tell me." He snapped, "I don't care if ThunderClan's destiny is failing in battle."

"And you're just going to let tons of innocent cats die!" Lostpaw spat.

Wolfclaw didn't answer.

"Fine, if you don't want to save ThunderClan's destiny, then I will!" Lostpaw said.

She left the twolegplace and searched for her sister.

* * *

Silvertail took the last mouse from the pile and gave it to the elders. Leopardfang came up to her when a suspicious glance.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Not at all." Silvertail confessed.

"It won't be long." The spotted tom said.

"We better go now, the clan is starting to leave." Silvertail said.

Leopardfang and Silvertail joined the clan. **_This is it, I hope nothing goes wrong. _**ThunderClan arrived at the clearing, RiverClan and WindClan was already there. None of the three leaders spoke, there was tension in the air. All the cats were stiff. Then Lionstar of WindClan stepped forward.

"I don't think ShadowClan is coming." Lionstar said.

Rainstar of RiverClan nodded in agreement. "We have been waiting for some time. The sky is getting dark."

"Should we start?" Maplestar of ThunderClan asked.

"Yes." Lionstar said, "WindClan's prey is doing fine, we have two new warriors."

As WindClan cheered on the new warriors, Silvertail wondered about ShadowClan. After all, ShadowClan were there enemy and war could start at any moment.

"RiverClan is doing fine." Rainstar said nervously. Her voice cracked as she spoke, it was the same at the last gathering, she was showing weakness.

"ThunderClan is doing fine, the conflict of ShadowClan and ThunderClan will end soon and we will be the victors." Maplestar said confidently.

**_How can she say that without any doubt? Is she trying to look strong in front of the other clans?_**

The gathering was over and the clan started going back. As ThunderClan walked back to their camp, the sky darken. There was a cloud over the moon. The cats started to panic.

"The moon disappeared!" A cat yowled.

"This is a sign from StarClan!" Another cat yowled.

Maplestar took a moment to think, "Everyone, head back to camp for shelter! Make sure every kit is safe and by your side. Leave no one behind! Go!"

ThunderClan rushed back. Millions of questions roamed Silvertail's mind. **_What's could this mean? Silvertail stopped, her heart dropped_**. She was back at camp, but this time, there was no camp. The queens, elders and kits who stayed behind, they were gone. The fresh kill pile that the warriors slaved over, that was gone. The nests that were in the den, were destroyed. All this could mean only one thing, during the gathering, ShadowClan attacked ThunderClan camp.

* * *

"I don't think this is right, Shadowvine." Ivyfeather said.

"This is for ShadowClan!" Shadowvine said, "If we don't attack ThunderClan, they're going to attack us!"

"But we just imprisoned innocent elders, queens and kits!" Ivyfeather argued.

"They're ThunderClan! They deserve everything they got!" Shadowvine said.

Ivyfeather growled, she didn't try to fight back with her mate, it would only waste time.

The black tabby (Shadowvine) brushed his tail against the fresh kill they took from ThunderClan.

"You should eat, ThunderClan cats will try to attack us at any moment now." He said.

Ivyfeather split the mouse with her mate. The ShadowClan she-cat still felt that trapping ThunderClan cats in wasn't a good idea. **_Will we be sent to the Dark Forest because of this?_**

Ivyfeather felt sick, the guilt was ripping her heart out. She wanted to clear her mind by taking a walk around. ShadowClan weren't in their natural territory anymore, they knew that they wold be attacked by ThunderClan so they moved and hid. Ivyfeather wasn't familiar with her way around the area but she wanted some peace and quiet. She saw a nice spot on a rock and feel asleep without knowing.

"Ivyfeather." A voice called.

The ShadowClan she-cat woke up. She saw a StarClan cat in front of her.

"Who are you?" Ivyfeather asked.

"My name is not important now, but I'm here to tell you something that is important. I'm here to tell you and three other cats about the prophecy." The cat said.

Ivyfeather's ears flew up, "The prophecy? About the destiny of ThunderClan?"

"Yes." The StarClan cat said, "But you have only heard half of the prophecy. The rest is, 'Some will have to brake what they have believed in for their whole life. The ending of the battle is for you to decide'."

"For me to decide?" Ivyfeather asked, "Does that mean that the future of the battle isn't chosen by who's the stronger clan?"

"StarClan cannot answer that question, only the four chosen ones can." The cat said as she started to fade.

"Wait, who are the other chosen ones?" Ivyfeather asked.

It was too late, the StarClan cat vanished and she was left alone. **_"Some will have to brake what they have believed in for their whole life?" What does that mean? "The ending of the battle is for you to decide?," ugh, all of this prophecy makes no sense! I have to find the other three chosen ones to figure this out._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- ShadowClan after capture**

"Stay away!" Paleblossom demanded

The ThunderClan elder hissed as two ShadowClan cats approached her.

"We wouldn't waste our time fighting you!" Shadowvine hissed back at her.

Ivyfeather glared at her mate and turned back to the elder, "We are not going to hurt you. This is just part of war."

"War?" Lionkit asked.

"Shush, Lionkit." A queen pulled her kit back, afraid of the ShadowClan cats.

"We will let you go, as long as ThunderClan agrees to move to another lake far away and never come back to the lake." Shadowvine said.

"What!" Foxfoot asked, "ThunderClan will never do such a thing!"

"Speak for yourself, Foxfoot!" Paleblossom spat, "I want to live!"

"You're giving ThunderClan away just so you can live, Paleblossom?" Foxfoot asked her.

"Yes!" Paleblossom said.

"You selfish rat! You have no loyalty for your own clan!" Foxfoot spat.

**_Look at these ThunderClan cats, they're ripping each other's pelts off! I should stop them before they start fighting... no, I'm a ShadowClan warrior, I must not help ThunderClan cats_**. Ivyfeather padded away from the scene and went to gather up the hunting patrol.

"Four groups will be enough for the hunting patrol. If you see or smell ThunderClan cats, report it right away." Ivyfeather ordered.

The warriors nodded and went off to hunt. The leader of ShadowClan walked up to Ivyfeather with a glare in his eyes.

"I need to speak with you, come to my den." Redstar ordered.

Ivyfeather paused in fear, **_am I in trouble_**? She followed the leader into his den.

"Since you're deputy of ShadowClan, I trust you that you will not break the warrior code, right?" He said.

"Yes, as the deputy of ShadowClan, I must follow the warrior code." Ivyfeather said, nervously.

"Good." Redstar said reassured, "I think we should make a new rule. If anyone break the warrior code, they shall be banished from the clan, permanently."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Ivyfeather asked, cautiously.

"Harsh?" Redstar asked, he narrowed his eyes on her.

Ivyfeather regretted the words as soon as she spoke. Redstar didn't like being questioned, in fact, the deputy before Ivyfeather questioned Redstar and he was removed from the deputy position, Ivyfeather took his place.

"I do not think it is harsh." Redstar said, "Braking the warrior code is harsh!"

"Yes, of course. My mistake." Ivyfeather said immdiately.

Redstar stopped glaring, "I think we should make those new kits to apprentices tonight."

"But there not old enough." She said.

"We need more apprentices, as deputy, you should know that." He said.

"Oh um, yes." Ivyfeather said. **_But you just said braking the warrior code is bad and now you're saying to brake it anyway?_**

"Start hunting, I expect the fresh kill pile to be stocked as soon as possible." Redstar said.

"Yes, Redstar." Ivyfeather said. She turned around and went hunting as told.

**_I can't rush kits to apprentices! Redstar is crazy if he thinks he can just push kits to train like that! But... I can't stop him, he has all the power in the clan..._**

* * *

Silvertail carried two mice back from her hunting patrol and placed it on the fresh-kill pile.

"This isn't enough for the clan." She said, staring at the pile.

Leopardfang dropped a bird and vole on the fresh kill pile.

"It will only feed the apprentices and few warriors." He said.

"Has the search patrol found the elders, queens and new born kits?" Silvertail asked the spotted tom.

Leopardfang shook his head, "They tried tracking them by the stench of ShadowClan but the trail stopped and ShadowClan were no where to be found. Sparrowheart and I tried looking for them at their camp but they weren't there."

"ShadowClan weren't at their camp? That means we can hunt on their territory without them knowing!" She said.

"Yeah, a separate hunting patrol went searching there." He said.

"Oh..." Silvertail said.

Silence came between the two cats.

Silvertail broke the awkward silence, "This might be odd but, do you like Lostpaw?"

"Lostpaw?" The golden spotted tom asked, "Didn't she murder someone?"

"No!" She said, "Lostpaw would never murder someone! If you are going to be my friend, then you're going to have to be Lostpaw's friend!"

**_Am I still just a friend to you?_** Leopardfang thought to himself, he turned towards Silvertail, "Alright, I guess I have to like Lostpaw."

Silvertail smiled, "Ok, let's get back to hunting!"

* * *

"ShadowClan has gone too far this time!" Hailstorm said, his anger flaring in his eyes.

"We should tell Silvertail where ShadowClan is hiding!" Amberfur suggested.

"No, ShadowClan is always moving. By the time we tell Silvertail, they will be gone." He said, "But they will pay if it's the last thing I do!"

"Yes! I think once we figure out your prophecy, we can get revenge!" Amberfur said.

"Actually, a cat visited me and told me more about the prophecy. I didn't recognize her though. She told me 'Some will have to brake what they have believed in for their whole life. The ending of the battle is for you to decide'." Hailstorm recalled.

"Hailstorm! Do you know what that means? You and the other three cats will determine the victor of the war between our clans!" Amberfur said.

The spotted tom silenced, he was not as joyful as his mate. Amberfur's smile vanished when she saw his depression.

"What? Is the last part of the prophecy not what you wanted?" She asked.

"Amberfur, if your brother, Wolfclaw is in the prophecy, that means he will be in the decision as well." Hailstorm said.

"Well, can't we just insist that Wolfclaw should save ThunderClan?" Amberfur asked.

"Lostpaw tried to convince him but he declined. Why would someone like Wolfclaw want to help the enemy clan? All we can do now is train Silvertail to her fullest abilities for battle." He said.

Amberfur frowned, **_this isn't just a rivalry between clans anymore, this is war._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- The third chosen one**

Wolfclaw pushed his way out of the thorn bush after getting stuck in it. He tried taking the thorns out of his fur but he couldn't reach it.

"Yes, I did." A voice said.

Wolfclaw hid behind a bush at the sound of a cat.

"Fawntail, you didn't!" The other cat said, "I saw you just sit there!"

The two ThunderClan cats argued with each other and walked past Wolfclaw without noticing him. **_These youngsters can't even pay attention to trespassers that are right in front of them! _**Wolfclaw thought to himself.

He shook the thorns out of his fur and got out of the bush. He laid down on soft moss that he found nearby. "This is much nicer than tough grass and cold kittypet cages."

Wolfclaw fell asleep on the nest he made near the Moonpool, hoping not to be disturbed. He appeared in an empty field, Wolfclaw looked around for someone.

"You are a fool, Wolfclaw." A voice said.

Wolfclaw faced the cat who spoke to him, Wolfclaw narrowed his eyes. In front of him was a gray cat with sharp blue eyes, Hailstorm.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Wolfclaw spat, "You've done nothing but ruin my life!"

"I haven't done anything to you!" Hailstorm argued back.

"You killed my mate, you brainwashed my sister and you tried to drown my best friend!" Wolfclaw said.

"I killed your mate in a battle! She would have killed me if I didn't finish her off first! As for your sister, I didn't brainwash her to love me, she loved me for who I was! Also, I didn't drown your friend, he was yelling at me and Amberfur! I pushed him back as a warning and he fell in the lake by himself, I swam up to him to save him! I would have rescued him but you attacked me before I could!" Hailstorm explained.

"Lies!" Wolfclaw said, "You even killed your own clan mates for fun, you are a murderer!"

"I murdered my clan mates because they were going to murder other innocent cats!" Hailstorm said.

"When will you stop spreading you lies, when everyone else dies? I hope you suffer in the Dark Forest!" Wolfclaw spat at him.

"I'm not lying and I'm not a murder! I'm not even in the Dark Forest! You are just jealous of me and Amberfur-"

"Stop!" A voice interrupted.

Both arguing toms looked up at the sound of yelling. It was Amberfur who commanded them to stop. Her green eyes showed worry and sadness. Wolfclaw narrowed his eyes, his hatred was coming back. Before Amberfur could speak, Wolfclaw turned around and walked away.

"Wait, Wolfclaw!" She called.

"I don't ever want to see you or that murdering rat ever again." He growled.

"Just listen!" Amberfur begged.

Amberfur ran up to her brother, Wolfclaw. She took his scruff with her teeth and pulled it back. Wolfclaw hissed in anger and bared his fangs.

"You'll never stop torturing me, will you!" The brown tom spat.

Amberfur loosened her grasp of his scruff, "Fine, be that way. You can never speak to me ever again, but all I want you to do, is save ThunderClan."

"You traitor, what happened to ShadowClan loyalty?" Wolfclaw snapped, not even looking at her.

"You've seen what Redstar has become! He captured innocent cats and almost starves them!" Amberfur said, "Redstar is breaking all the warrior codes and making his own rules! I'm not going to stay loyal to a clan that is like this!"

"If he is so evil, why don't you stop him yourself?" Wolfclaw, "You've already mastered ruining people's lives."

"Can't you stop being so stubborn and actually listen to someone?" Hailstorm yelled at him in frustration.

Wolfclaw gritted his teeth, "Im not saving ThunderClan, they have done nothing for me!"

"Are you so greedy that you have to get rewards for everything you do?" Hailstorm put all his anger into his words. "Why don't you actually listen to people instead of yelling at them, mouse-brain!"

Wolfclaw sank his claws into the ground to keep him from unleashing his full anger, "I'm not saving ThunderClan and you can't make me."

Hailstorm opened his mouth to yell more but Amberfur stopped him by placing her tail on his mouth.

"He's not going to do it." She muttered.

Hailstorm looked into Amberfur's eyes, he could see that she didn't like arguing with her brother.

"If you're going to let innocent cats die, fine." Hailstorm said his last words and gave up.

The two cats started to fade away and Wolfclaw was left all alone, muttering to himself. **_Who do those cats think they are? I hope they finally learn to stop bothering me!_**

"I don't think you made the right choice, Wolfstar." A voice said.

Wolfclaw looked up, in front of him was a light brown she-cat.

"I told you, I'm not Wolfstar, I'm Wolfclaw!" He corrected.

"Yes, I remember," She said, "I also remember when you were young and you wanted me to call you Wolfstar."

"That was moons ago, mother. I'm not the same cat, I've changed." Wolfclaw said.

"I know, but maybe you should listen to Hailstorm and Amberfur." She said.

"Mother, you can't possibly agree with those traitors!" Wolfclaw said. "One of them is a murderer and the other one is brainwashed!"

"Do not call your sister brainwashed." She said, "I'm not saying they are right, but I'm saying ShadowClan has to be stopped. If ThunderClan won the battle, ShadowClan will be gone."

"You want your own clan to die?" Wolfclaw exclaimed.

"No, but Redstar will die in the battle. Maplestar will attack him first." She said, "After Redstar is dead, ShadowClan will retreat."

"And what if they don't? ThunderClan will kill them all!" Wolfclaw said.

"They might, but I know ShadowClan's deputy well, I know she won't let the battle continue." She said.

"You don't know that!" Wolfclaw said.

The brown she-cat narrowed her eyes on her son, "That is no way to talk to your mother, Wolfclaw. I do not know the outcome of the battle, but I do have a guess."

"A guess isn't enough." He said, more politely. "How am I suppose to determine the destiny of a whole different clan? Can't you see, StarClan isn't in control of the battle, the clans are."

"Thats true but you can change everything, if only you just try." She said.

"Mother, I'm just one cat!" Wolfclaw said.

"One cat can do many things." She said.

The brown she-cat faded away. Wolfclaw was once again left alone to think of his options.

"Hello." A cat greeted.

Wolfclaw turned around to see the third cat who came to his dream. It was Brackenstar, the leader before Redstar.

"Why are you here?" Wolfclaw asked.

"Cant a former ShadowClan leader visit an old friend?" Brackenstar asked.

Wolfclaw narrowed his eyes on him.

"Alright, alright. I came here to tell you about Redstar. He's dangerous." Brackenstar said.

"You picked him as a deputy." Wolfclaw blamed the former leader.

"Yes and I regret it." He said, "But I cant go back in time and change my decision."

"And why do you tell _me_ this?" Wolfclaw asked.

"Because StarClan chose _you_ to determine the ending of the battle." Brackenstar said.

Wolfclaw silenced. He was busy wondering the different outcomes of the battle.

"Wolfclaw, you're a warrior in the inside, I just know it." Brackenstar faded away.

**_So I either choose the enemy clan and kill tons of ShadowClan cats or kill tons of ThunderClan cats and let Redstar rule cruelly... How can they leave me with such an important decision?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Lies and confessions **

Lostpaw gazed at the bright moon, **_I wonder if the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan has begun, it's been awhile since I heard from Silvertail. I hope she is alright_**. Lostpaw thought to herself.

Lostpaw curled her tail across her body and let out a yawn. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Instead of complete darkness, Lostpaw was standing in a familiar field.

"What do you want from me, Hailstorm?" She asked.

"How did you know it was me, Lostpaw?" Hailstorm asked.

"You're the only StarClan cat who would visit me." Lostpaw said.

"And I've come for a good reason." Hailstorm said.

"I don't want to hear it, Hailstorm." Lostpaw spat.

Hailstorm was shocked by her little sister's attitude, Lostpaw never spoke to anyone like that.

"This is important, Lostpaw." Hailstorm said.

"My dream becoming a ThunderClan warrior was important, yet no one ever cared!" Lostpaw hissed, she turned her back on her brother.

"Why are you acting like this?" Hailstorm asked.

"Oh excuse me, I don't talk to liars!" Lostpaw spat.

"Lostpaw, I would never lie to you." He said calmly.

"You did!" She snapped, "You told me there was a fountain that granted wishes near the Large Thunderpath, liar! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Lostpaw, I told you that for a good reason!" He said.

Lostpaw sank her claws down into the ground in anger and frustration.

"I only told you that so you would go and meet Wolfclaw." Hailstorm said.

Lostpaw looked up at her brother, "You lied to me for your own sick benefits? I trusted you, all you have done is lied to me!"

"That lie will save ThunderClan!" Hailstorm said, "I told you it so you could journey outside the lake and meet Wolfclaw. He is the third cat in the prophecy!"

"You could have just sent me out looking for a prophecy cat instead of lying to me and taking my dream of being loved by the clan and smashing it!" Lostpaw spat.

"I, myself, didn't know who was the third prophecy cat until you found him! StarClan only told me he was outside of the lake, you helped ThunderClan by finding him, Lostpaw!"

Lostpaw silenced. She didn't know what to think, was her brother lying to her again? Or was he only lying to fulfill the prophecy?

"I don't think I can trust you anymore, Hailstorm." Lostpaw said, "You have a terrible reputation and many cats hate you. You're just not the cat that I want to trust."

Hailstorm's heart dropped. "I understand, but for ThunderClan's sake, try to convince Wolfclaw to save ThunderClan."

Hailstorm glanced at her sister for the last time and disappeared. The field faded away and Lostpaw woke up. Her heart started to beat faster, **_did I do the right thing? Is he saying the truth? I wish Silvertail were here, she know what to do_**. Lostpaw buried her face in an old pillow, she missed the sight of her sister, she was lonely in the abandoned Twolegplace.

* * *

Hailstorm padded up to Amberfur, his face was filled with sorrow.

The light she-cat saw his depression,"What's wrong?" Amberfur asked.

"Lostpaw hates me." He said.

"But she loves you!" Amberfur disagreed.

"I just visited her, she said that she doesn't trust me and thinks I'm a liar." Hailstorm said.

"Why would she think that?" she asked.

"I might have lied to her, but for a good reason! To save ThunderClan!" He said.

"You did the right thing, Hailstorm, Lostpaw might not know it now but she will look up to you as a hero one day!" Amberfur said. "After ThunderClan wins the battle, everyone will think you're a hero!"

"I'm not sure, maybe this was a mistake. Everything we do for the prophecy is going wrong. Wolfclaw wont save ThunderClan, we still don't know who is the last prophecy member and ThunderClan can be attacked at any moment now." Hailstorm said.

"We can't stop now, ThunderClan's destiny is depending on you guys!" Amberfur said. "If you give up, chaos will fill the forest!"

"We don't have much time, we either take action now or it will be too late. Amberfur, I think it's time." Hailstorm said.

"No!" Amberfur said, "It won't work, Hailstorm!"

"It will." He said without doubt in his voice.

Amberfur didn't like the idea.

* * *

Wolfclaw scowled at her, "Amberfur, I told you to stop visiting me in my dreams! I haven't had a decent rest in moons ever since you started bothering me!"

"Wolfclaw, I'm sorry, you were right!" Amberfur said, "Hailstorm brainwashed me into loving him! You were right all along! He is a filthy rat, just like you said!"

Wolfclaw's anger faded, he now felt sorrow for his sister, "I told you."

"Will you ever forgive me, brother?" Amberfur asked.

Wolfclaw purred, "Yes, I forgive you."

"We need to get revenge!" Amberfur demanded.

"Revenge?" Wolfclaw asked.

He was confused, Amberfur never wanted revenge as far as Wolfclaw knew.

"Yes!" She said, "Hailstorm has joined ShadowClan's side! We must save ThunderClan before Hailstorm destroys it!"

"Save another clan?" Wolfclaw asked, "That does not seem right, Amberfur."

"It's not the same ShadowClan, Redstar changed it. Hailstorm has manipulated it as well. We have to stop them, they are too dangerous!" Amberfur said.

Wolfclaw nodded, "Yes! We must!"

Amberfur rested her muzzle on his shoulder, "I can't believe it, I should have listened to you from the start, brother."

"Its ok, Amberfur, we will get revenge, even if it's the last thing I ever do!" Wolfclaw reassured.

Amberfur could see the determination in his eyes, **_maybe ThunderClan will survive after all_ **Amberfur thought.

Wolfclaw growled at the thought of Hailstorm, **_if he thinks he can get away with this, __he is wrong! _**Wolfclaw thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Found territory**

Silvertail snuck up on a blackbird, chasing it all the way to ShadowClan territory. **_Ever since the attack on ThunderClan by ShadowClan, ShadowClan is no where to be seen. I wonder if they are planning another attack._** Silvertail thought.

Silvertail pounced onto the blackbird, killing it with one paw on its back.

"I finally got it!" Silvertail cheered. She looked around. "Oh no, I must have stranded over to ShadowClan territory. I never been this far, I hope I'm not lost."

A bush started to move. Silvertail jumped in surprise. A white she-cat came out of the bushes with a mouse dangling from her teeth. **_ShadowClan_**! Silvertail immediately got in battle position, ready for battle.

"I'll fight you if I have to!" Silvertail said, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"What's a ThunderClan cat doing on ShadowClan territory?" The ShadowClan she-cat asked.

"I got lost, help me back to ThunderClan territory and I won't hurt you!" Silvertail said.

The white she-cat narrowed her eyes, "I'll show you back, if you share that blackbird."

Silvertail took a step back, "You're not taking anything from ThunderClan."

"I was just joking." The ShadowClan warrior said, "I'll show you back, but if I ever catch you here again, you'll be in big trouble."

Silvertail followed the white she-cat back to ThunderClan.

"You're letting me off that easily?" Silvertail asked, surprised.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" The ShadowClan white she-cat asked.

"Well it's just that ShadowClan and ThunderClan is at war with each other." Silvertail said, "I thought you were going to fight me or at least give me a few scars."

"I don't use violence unless necessary." The white she-cat said.

"You don't sound like any ShadowClan cat I've ever met." Silvertail said, "What your name?"

"My name is Ivyfeather." She said, "And yours?"

"I'm Silvertail." She said.

"Well, Silvertail, you must not tell ThunderClan that I was here." Ivyfeather said.

"Why shouldn't i?" Silvertail asked, suddenly suspicious.

"It would make ShadowClan's chances in war harder." Ivyfeather explained, "I know you won't tell anyone."

**_But if I tell, ThunderClan will have a better chance of winning_**. Silvertail thought.

Ivyfeather stopped, "This is as far as I go, ThunderClan is a few fox-lengths ahead."

"Thank you." Silvertail said, grateful for the ShadowClan cat's kindness.

Ivyfeather headed back. **_This is my chance, I can follow her back to camp and find out where ShadowClan is hiding_**! Silvertail thought.

Silvertail snuck behind bushes, following Ivyfeather. The white she-cat was humming and was not paying attention to Silvertail. Soon, the ShadowClan she-cat arrived to camp and set her mouse down in the fresh-kill pile.

**_That fresh-kill pile is so small! I better report this back to Maplestar right away_**! Silvertail thought as she gingerly snuck out of the bushes. She sprinted forward, trying not to spoil the blackbird that she was carrying.

Suddenly, a black shadow tackled her down.

"Another ThunderClan rat!" The black tom said, "You will wish you never laid a paw here!"

Silvertail kicked him with her hind legs but the tom was too strong, The ShadowClan cat called for his patrol to come. A group of ShadowClan cats came and took Silvertail to ShadowClan camp.

"Redstar!" The black tom called, "I found a ThunderClan cat tresspassing!"

A red, muscular tom came towards her. His face showed no mercy, **_Redstar_**.

"I didn't trespass on ShadowClan territory! This isn't even your territory, it's twoleg territory!" Silvertail said.

"I can't afford spies to interfere with ShadowClan." Redstar said, "Put her with the other ThunderClan cats and take the blackbird to the fresh-kill pile."

The black tom nodded and took Silvertail to an old den. Inside were the captured cats from ThunderClan.

"Silvertail!" Foxfoot called, "You been captured as well?"

"Not the daughter of Grayfeather!" A queen cried.

"It's ok, we will get out." Silvertail reassured.

"We can't, ShadowClan has patrolling cats at night and day to keep us in." Foxfoot explained.

"Day and night?" Silvertail exclaimed.

"We just have to wait until the battle between the clans are over. Maybe if ThunderClan wins, we can go safety." An elder said.

"They took my kit!" A queen spat, "I can't allow that!"

"They took Lionkit?" Silvertail asked.

"Yes! They forbid him to see me!" The queen said. "ShadowClan is more horrible than ever!"

"I'm expecting kits soon, they can't take them away!" Another queen said.

"Everything will be okay!" Silvertail said, "Were braking out of here!"

"Not a chance." A ShadowClan cat walked in, the same one who attacked Silvertail.

Then, a familiar white she-cat appeared, Ivyfeather.

"You're not going anywhere!" The black tom spat.

"Shadowvine, I told you not to yell at them." Ivyfeather said.

"Fine." Shadowvine said, "If you're going to stay here and eat our prey, you might as well work."

"Work?" Paleblossom exclaimed.

Shadowvine threw a bunch of herbs at the ThunderClan cats. "Organize the herbs using your nose and when you're done, clean your den." Shadowvine ordered.

"Were not doing your work!" Foxfoot spat.

"You don't need to, but if you don't, you won't have any fresh-kill." Shadowvine said.

Foxfoot didn't argue, he started working. Ivyfeather stared at Silvertail, her eyes showed disapproval. Silvertail stared back, not regretting what she did.

"Come on, Shadowvine." Ivyfeather said, "We need to fill up the fresh-kill pile before Redstar makes us hunt in the night."

The black tom nodded and followed Ivyfeather out. The two ShadowClan cats left.

"I have a plan to escape." Silvertail said, making sure no ShadowClan cat heard.

"Are you sure your plan will work?" A queen asked.

"I'm not sure but we have to try!" Silvertail said, "We start tonight, everyone get some sleep, you'll need it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Escape plan**

Silvertail snuck out of the den while the elders and queens followed her. She looked around for any ShadowClan warriors that might be watching them.

"Over here!" Silvertail whispered.

"I'm coming!" A queen said, "Running while having a kit is not easy as it looks!"

"Keep your voice down, you better not get us noticed!" Paleblossom snapped.

"Just be quiet and follow me!" Silvertail demanded.

Paleblossom refused to listen, "I'll be the leader here! You cats will be lost without me!"

"Not so fast." A voice said.

Silvertail's blood went cold, she turned to see the cat who spoke. It was Shadowvine.

"Back to your den!" He spat, "Unless you want to fight me!"

Silvertail lunged at him, she kept him down and yelled, "Run! I'll keep him busy!"

The elders and queens darted away. Shadowvine used his hind legs and pushed Silvertail off.

"ThunderClan cat are escaping!" He roared, getting the attention from his clan mates.

Soon, ShadowClan cats appeared and pinned Silvertail down.

"Hurry! The ThunderClan cats are escaping! Let's run after them!" Shadowvine said.

"No." Redstar said, "Let them go. As long as the sister of Hailstorm is here, we will be alright."

"No way!" A tom said, "That's the sister of Hailstorm?"

"She looks just like him!" Another cat said.

"Whats your name?" Redstar asked.

Silvertail hesitated, "Why do you care?"

Usually, the red ShadowClan leader would have snapped back at her but he just smirked.

"Your brother and I were close friends." Redstar said.

Silvertail didn't believe him, "That as real as flying foxes!"

Redstar started to laugh, "You remind me of Hailstorm very much." Redstar's shoulders relaxed. "I'll give you a deal, you hunt for ShadowClan and we will set you free."

"Hunt?" Silvertail asked, cautiously.

"Yes, catch two fresh-kills and we will release you." Redstar said.

**_Is he barraging with me_**? Silvertail thought.

"Redstar, you can't set a prisoner free!" A warrior said.

Redstar's smirk disappeared, "I'll do what I want!" He spat.

"I'll take the deal." Silvertail agreed. **_But don't expect me to catch you a fat rabbit_**!

"Good," Redstar said. He turned to Ivyfeather, "Ivyfeather, take our _guest_ to her den."

**_Guest? Is he trying to make me feel like I'm welcomed here? Well whatever, he isn't convincing me_**! Silvertail thought.

Silvertail followed Ivyfeather back to the old den.

"I'm surprised Redstar didn't rip your pelt off." Ivyfeather said, as if they were still friends.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Silvertail said.

"Is it true?" The white she-cat asked, "Is it true that your Hailstorm's sister?"

"Yeah, why is everyone so astonished about it?" Silvertail asked.

"Because he and Redstar were close!" Ivyfeather said, "In every gathering, he would always talk to Hailstorm."

"Is that why Redstar is so nice to me?" Silvertail asked.

"Probably, but you shouldn't get on his bad side, it's not good." Ivyfeather warned.

"Can you do me a favor?" Silvertail asked.

"Depends, what is it?" The white she-cat asked.

"Sneak me out of here." Silvertail said.

Ivyfeather looked down at her paws, "It's really nice here, and I don't want to get caught and-"

"I'm not staying at the enemy's clan as a prisoner!" Silvertail snapped.

"I know you don't like it but I'm not risking my role as deputy to help you escape." Ivyfeather said.

Silvertail grunted, **_fine_**, **_if you're not helping me escape_**, **_then I'll do it myself_**!

* * *

Lostpaw stretched her legs. She was running in circles trying to catch a squirrel. In the end, she got too exhausted and collapsed before catching it. She wondered around, in search for more prey. She heard a bush rumble. Lostpaw shot herself down and got in position. She pounced onto it, claws unsheathed. Lostpaw saw a glimpse of a brown pelt, she quickly sank her claws in and used her fangs to finish it off.

"Hey!" The prey roared.

The voice was familiar. Lostpaw sprung off of it and realized that she wasn't trying to kill an _it_, she a trying to kill a _who_.

"Wolfclaw?" Lostpaw asked.

"Yes!" He said, "And why did you claw my back? It burns!"

Lostpaw saw the huge claw mark she made on his back.

"Oh no!" She said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you, we need to put some medicine on it now!"

"It's alright!" He spat, "Just get me some cobwebs. Hurry, it stings so badly!"

"Stay here! There's tons of cobwebs at the abandoned twolegplace!" Lostpaw said as she ran.

Lostpaw stopped at the front deck of the Twolegplace and crawled in throw a narrow gap. She found a spider and found it's web. Lostpaw ripped the cobweb and took another. She raced back to Wolfclaw.

"I got it!" Lostpaw said.

Wolfclaw stood, his legs shaking. "It's not too bad, just put the cobwebs on the wound."

Lostpaw padded the cobweb onto his back and held it there until the bleeding stopped.

"How did you know that cobwebs stop bleeding? Were you a medicine cat?" Lostpaw asked.

"No, but my brother was." Wolfclaw said, "He taught me some things incase I get injured and he wasn't there."

"Oh." Lostpaw said, "Well I think the bleeding stopped."

"Alright, just find some Marigold to stop infections." Wolfclaw said.

"Where am I suppose to find that?" Lostpaw asked.

"My brother found them at the Greenleaf Twolegplace." Wolfclaw said. "They are yellow flowers that grow in the backyard."

"That's not too far." Lostpaw said.

She rushed to get marigold and returned with not much.

"There are dry." Lostpaw said.

"Its alright." Wolfclaw said, "Now, we need to chew it and put it on the wound, or am I suppose to eat it?"

"Try both!" Lostpaw said.

The wound stopped bleeding and returned back to normal.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lostpaw asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Wolfclaw said.

"I left ThunderClan and lived in the abandoned twolegplace ever since." She explained, "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help ThunderClan win the war." Wolfclaw said.

"You're joining the ThunderClan battle?" Lostpaw asked, surprised.

"Yeah, your brother kept bothering me so I accepted." Wolfclaw said.

Lostpaw knew that was not the real reason he joined ThunderClan's battle, but Lostpaw didn't ask him why, she was too happy.

"Im going to ThunderClan, are you coming?" Wolfclaw asked.

"No, they will probably treat me like a no-good traitor." Lostpaw said.

Wolfclaw didn't reply, he set off for ThunderClan. Leopardfang found him.

"What are you doing here?" Leopardfang asked.

"I'm here to talk to your leader, Maplestar." Wolfclaw said.

"Why?" Leopardfang asked.

"To jump with bunch of hedgehogs!" Wolfclaw spat, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Leopardfang growled, "I'm not taking you to her!"

Wolfclaw sighed, "I'm not causing trouble, go ask Silvertail, she's on my side."

"Silvertail?" Leopardfang asked, "She was out hunting and never came back."

"What?" Wolfclaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, unless you can find her, you're not speaking to Maplestar, she's too busy for you." Leopardfang said.

"Fine, I'll find Silvertail." Wolfclaw growled.

**_Why am I doing this? It's only going to waste my time_**! Wolfclaw thought to himself. _**Whatever, this will be over soon**_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Found warrior**

"Where could that silver she-cat go?" Wolfclaw asked himself.

Wolfclaw was searching for Silvertail but couldn't find her. Lostpaw went along the search but was exhausted after a few minutes.

"Can we rest?" Lostpaw asked.

Wolfclaw sighed, **_I knew bring Lostpaw would just slow me down_**, he thought.

"Alright, let's take a short rest and eat." Wolfclaw said.

Lostpaw snuck into a bush to see if there were any prey hiding in there.

"What are you doing?" Wolfclaw asked her.

"I'm searching for prey in this bush." Lostpaw explained.

"That's not a way of hunting!" Wolfclaw said, "Hasn't your mentor taught you anything in hunting prey?"

Lostpaw looked down at her paws in sorrow, "My mentor, Fawntail, never liked me so instead of teaching me how to hunt, she just snapped at me about how bad I was."

Wolfclaw's mood dropped, "Well, then I'll be your mentor. First lesson, hide yourself. Don't let the prey see you or hear you."

Lostpaw nodded, **_finally, a mentor who doesn't hate me_**. She thought.

* * *

Ivyfeather walked besides Silvertail.

"Redstar said you only needed to catch two pieces of prey until you can get back to your clan." Ivyfeather said.

"Yeah, but I'm not catching anything but a tiny morsel of prey for rotten ShadowClan." Silvertail said.

Ivyfeather frowned, "You don't like ShadowClan at all?"

"Not a bit!" Silvertail said, "After spending just a night here, I reek of disgusting ShadowClan smell and your nests were uncomfortable. Plus, your mate, Shadowvine, was bossing me around this whole morning, so were your other friends! ShadowClan is so different!"

"Well if you think about it, the clans aren't that different." Ivyfeather said.

"What do you mean?" Silvertail asked.

"Well, we are all loyal to our clan and StarClan. We all follow the same basic culture as our clan ancestors and we all have love."

"Love?" Silvertail asked.

"Yeah," Ivyfeather said.

"...This may be awkward but, I'm in a prophecy. There are four cats in all and they are all connected by 'love'. Since you're such an _expert_, can you help me out?" Silvertail asked.

"Weird, I have the same prophecy." Ivyfeather said. "'Hope will determine the destiny of ThunderClan, there will not be one, but many that share same love'."

"'Some will have to brake what they have believed in for their whole life. The ending of the battle is for you to decide'." Silvertail finished saying the prophecy. "You're... you're the fourth prophecy cat!"

"And you're the second one!" Ivyfeather pointed out.

"I can't believe I found the last cat!" Silvertail said, "Together we can save ThunderClan!"

Ivyfeather hesitated, "But I don't want to save ThunderClan."

Silvertail stopped dead at her paws. "ShadowClan won't win. ThunderClan has more warriors."

"That's where you're wrong, Silvertail." Her voice was no longer calm, "ShadowClan has three more warriors ever since last morning. Plus two from last moon."

Silvertail growled, "You'll never beat ThunderClan!"

Ivyfeather gave her a smirk, "Redstar is building an army, not whatever you call your group of pity warriors."

Silvertail narrowed her eyes, "Don't underestimate us."

"ThunderClan doesn't have a chance against us, why don't you join us?" Ivyfeather offered.

Before Silvertail could decline, Ivyfeather sent her last glance and walked away. **_What a mouse-brain! She'll see, ThunderClan will survive_**.

* * *

"I was thinking, maybe we can get more warriors in ThunderClan." Amberfur suggested.

"Where will we get the warriors?" Wolfclaw asked.

"Well I hoping you would know since you live outside the clans for about half a moon." Amberfur said, "We don't need warriors we just need cats who can fight. Maybe cats outside of the clans."

"Hm, well there is the traveling group of cats. But I doubt they help us, they despise the four clans." Wolfclaw said.

"We should take a chance!" Amberfur said.

"Alright, they should have left a quarter of a moon ago so they will be back... in two days." Wolfclaw calculated.

"Lets just hope ShadowClan won't attack before then." Amberfur said.

"ShadowClan is unpredictable, they could attack any second now." He said.

"Then we must hurry, perhaps the traveling cats arrived early." She said.

"I shall check after I find Silvertail." Wolfclaw said. "In the meantime, have you spoke with Hailstorm?"

"No!" Amberfur said, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Wolfclaw said, "If that rat bothers you, I'll rip his pelt off!"

"I haven't seen him." Amberfur said.

"Good, I better go now." Wolfclaw said.

"Of course, see you later." Amberfur said.

The she-cat turned into mist and faded away. Wolfclaw found himself next to Lostpaw, who was still asleep. The sun was not up yet but the night sky was lighter than before.

"Lostpaw, wake up." Wolfclaw said.

"Hm...hm..." Lostpaw answered.

"Wake up!" He snapped.

"BADGERS!" Lostpaw screamed. She opened her eyes just to find the attack of badgers was just in her dream. Her face was hot of embarrassment.

"I won't even ask..." He said, "Anyway, get ready, were going to search of Silvertail again."

"This early? The clans aren't even up." Lostpaw said.

"We don't have any time, ShadowClan might attack ThunderClan any moment now! Lets just find her." Wolfclaw said.

Lostpaw nodded her head, her eyes were still heavy. She followed Wolfclaw around the forest, searching for her missing sister.

**_I wonder if Silvertail is ok, maybe she went out looking for me and got attacked by foxes! What if she is dead_**? Lostpaw thought.

"I am not!" A voice roared.

Wolfclaw's ears shot up, "That voice, it's familiar."

"You think that is... Silvertail?" Lostpaw asked.

"Yeah." Wolfclaw said as he went silent to hear her.

"Silverheart, or was is Silverwing?" Another male voice asked, "Whatever, I don't care what's your name, just in the den, now!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Silvertail spat back. "I already caught two fresh-kill for ShadowClan, can I leave now?"

**_Silvertail gave ShadowClan fresh-kill_**? Lostpaw thought.

"You actually thought Redstar would let you go?" The male voice asked, "You're mouse-brained! Get back to your den or I'll claw your ears off!"

"I'm not afraid to fight!" Silvertail said back.

Lostpaw raced towards them for backup in the fight. Wolfclaw followed her. Silvertail was pinned to the ground, as soon as she saw Lostpaw and Wolfclaw, her eyes lit up with joy.

"Get off her!" Lostpaw demanded.

"I can fight all of you!" The male cat said.

"You couldn't even fight a mouse, don't act so tough when you're not, Shadowvine." Wolfclaw said.

The male warrior turned to Wolfclaw with surprise. "W-Wolfclaw?"

"Yeah, and you better get off of her." Wolfclaw said.

Shadowvine started to back away, "Where did you go? Everyone thought you died!"

"Yet no one even cared about my disappearance. Redstar didn't even send a searching patrol for me." Wolfclaw spat.

"ShadowClan needs you, Wolfclaw!" Shadowvine said, "Please come back, you're the best warrior in the forest!"

"I'm ThunderClan now." Wolfclaw said.

"Please, I beg of you!" Shadowvine said, "We did send a searching patrol for you! We kept searching for half a moon!"

"Half a moon...?" Wolfclaw muttered.

"Don't believe him, Wolfclaw!" Lostpaw said, "He is just a filthy liar!"

Wolfclaw didn't respond. **_Wait, is he actually considering to join ShadowClan_**? Lostpaw thought.

"Take your time to think, Wolfclaw. We respect you in every way." Shadowvine said.

The dark tom padded away, leaving Wolfclaw, Lostpaw and Silvertail alone.

"Wolfclaw, you can't join ShadowClan. They are the villains!" Lostpaw said.

"My family and friends are in that clan, do not call them villains." Wolfclaw snapped. "I have made my decision, Im joining ShadowClan."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- The attack plan**

"I can't believe Wolfclaw is going to ShadowClan." Lostpaw said.

"I can't blame him, being a kittypet is probably loney. Plus his family and friends are in ShadowClan." Silvertail said.

"I guess, but he is part of the prophecy!" Lostpaw said, "All of prophecy cats determine the ending of the battle! What if not all the cats agree on one clan?"

"...I guess we just have to wait and see." Silvertail said.

* * *

"Maplestar!" Firewatcher called in horror, he turned to his apprentice, "Dawnpaw, go get the medicine cat, Maplestar is dying!"

Dawnpaw nodded, her eyes wide with fear, "Whitemist! Come help! Maplestar is dying!"

Whitemist, the ThunderClan medicine cat, ran towards the leader's den. He padded up to Maplestar's motionless body. Her breathing stopped. ThunderClan gathered around Maplestar, silence struck the clan. Ones who were closest to her yet out silent cries.

"Maplestar shall survive." Firewatcher said, "She shall survive in our hearts and memories. Now is not the time to mourn, now is the time to avenge Maplestar. She was killed by wounds in pervious battles, battles against ShadowClan! Are we going to let that happen? Or are we going to get revenge!"

"We can't let Maplestar die for nothing!" A cat screamed.

"ShadowClan will fall!" A cat yelled.

"Avenge Maplestar!" Another one yelled.

Soon, all of ThunderClan joined in the roars of anger and pain. Every cat agreed on one thing, attack.

* * *

Firewatcher was getting use to being on the highrock. Everyone started treating him as if he was the leader of ThunderClan. Fawnpelt was suppose to be leader after Maplestar but Firewatcher took over, Fawnpelt did not disagree.

"Firewatcher, Silvertail has returned!" Nightshade said.

"Silvertail?" Firewatcher questioned.

Firewatcher followed Nightshade to the clearing. There stood two she-cats, Lostpaw and Silvertail. The silver she-cat's beauty shone, Firewatcher couldn't help but blush at the sight of the beautiful she-cat.

"S-Silvertail!" Firewatcher said. "You're back! I missed you!"

"Firewatcher!" She said, "Where's Maplestar, I need to talk to her."

Firewatcher frowned, **_was she not as excited to see him_**? "Maplestar's battle wounds got too severe so she is in StarClan now." He explained.

"Oh, is Fawnpelt the leader now?" Silvertail asked.

"He hasn't gotten his nine lives yet..." Firewatcher changed the subject, "Im glad to see you though."

"I need to speak with Fawnpelt." Silvertail said as she left.

**_She didn't even say bye_**... Firewatcher thought to himself. Lostpaw and Silvertail went to Fawnpelt.

"What is it?" Fawnpelt asked.

"I know where ShadowClan is hiding." Silvertail said.

"So?" Fawnpelt asked, not caring.

"So we can attack, now!" Silvertail pushed.

"I'm not the leader, I don't make the decisions." Fawnpelt said.

"Then who _is_ leader?" Silvertail asked.

"As if I know." Fawnpelt said.

Silvertail growled at how Fawnpelt was treating the conversation as a joke. She dragged Lostpaw to Firewatcher.

"Im done running around!" Silvertail said, "We are attacking ShadowClan now!"

Firewatcher did not disagree, "How will we find were they are?"

"I know exactly where they are. Tell all the warriors to attack at night for an advantage." Silvertail said.

"ShadowClan has the advantage at night!" Sparrowheart argued.

"Trust me, I know everything in there." Silvertail said.

"Alright, we will at at midnight. We will follow you, Silvertail." Firewatcher said.

_**I hope you know what you're doing**_, **_Silvertail_**. Lostpaw thought.

* * *

Silvertail led the warriors to where she last saw ShadowClan.

"We have been walking forever!" Sparrowheart said, "Do you even know where you're going?"

Silvertail didn't answer, Lostpaw realized that Silvertail looked lost and confused. **_Don't tell me she led us to a wild goose chase_**! Lostpaw thought to herself.

Silvertail's eyes lit up. "I smell ShadowClan!"

"Other there!" Leopardfang said as he pointed left with his tail.

Silently, Silvertail crept up to ShadowClan camp. Fortunately, there were no guards this time. The ThunderClan cat split up into three groups, one to attack the warriors, another to attack the elders and the last one was to attack the leader. Firewatcher gave the signal and the attack started.

Lostpaw attacked the warriors while Fawnpelt and Silvertail went to attack the leader, Redstar. They charged, the dark night blinded them in the dens but they still fought. Lostpaw sank her fangs into a ShadowClan cat, claws gripping its shoulders.

Yowls of pains awoke the whole clan. Lostpaw quickly finished the cat off, suddenly a giant body slammed into her. She bit her lip to stop her from yelling. Lostpaw got up and attacked the nearest ShadowClan cat. The cat pushed Lostpaw off of him and knocked her into the moonlight. There, she saw two ThunderClan bodies. They belonged to Silvertail and Fawnpelt.

**_No_**!

Lostpaw quickly ran towards the two ThunderClan warriors. She could still hear them breathing.

**_They're still alive_**! Lostpaw thought. **_Silvertail and Fawnpelt went to attack the leader, Redstar_**. **_Did Redstar do this_**? **_Can he be that powerfu_**_l_?

"Retreat!" A voice called.

It was Firewatcher, his eyes were scraped and they was bleeding hard. He ran fast, not knowing where he was going. Behind him were two ThunderClan cats, they were harshly wounded. Staring at the ShadowClan cats, the enemy barely had a scratch on them.

"Retreat!" Lostpaw roared at the top of her lungs.

ThunderClan stopped fighting and ran off. Lostpaw stayed behind, trying to wake up Silvertail and Fawnpelt.

"What are you doing, mouse-brain?" Leopardfang roared at Lostpaw while he ran.

"I'm trying to wake up Silvertail and Fawnpelt, they're unconscious!" Lostpaw said.

Leopardfang quickly took Silvertail by the scruff and ran. Lostpaw followed, other warriors carried Fawnpelt back. ShadowClan cats chased after them. One leaped onto Lostpaw and pushed her down. She looked up at the ShadowClan warrior, he was a massive black tom that would show no mercy.

Lostpaw knew she couldn't attack the tom by herself, she looked around for ThunderClan cats that would help her. There were none, all the cats saw her and left. They did not care what would happen to her. Lostpaw died inside.

"No one cares about me..." Lostpaw muttered.

**_They hate me, yet I keep trying to help them_**... **_Fine_**, **_go die_**, _**ThunderClan**_! **_See if I care_**!

"Just kill me now." Lostpaw whispered to the large black tom.

The tom eyes widened in surprise, "Did you just say-"

"Yeah!" Lostpaw screamed, "You heard me! Come on, kill me now! Get it over with, you think anyone cares if I die? You think anyone cares if I go kill myself? No! Just do it!"

The black tom hesitated. He backed away from Lostpaw, "I-I don't want to-"

"Kill me, you'll do everyone a favor! You're just getting rid of an ugly, stupid rat anyway!" Lostpaw spat.

"Um." The black tom was nervous, he then ran off.

"Scared weasel!" Lostpaw called him.

She turned around to see if anyone was there, **_what now_**? **_I can't go back to that rotten ThunderClan_**! **_I don't have anything to eat, or drink_**... **_And_** **_I'm_** **_all alone_**...

* * *

Thornclaw, a warrior in WindClan, waited silently behind a bush. There was a slight movement of grass, Thornclaw pounced onto it. A small light-gray apprentice was there. She had a mix of kittypet and ThunderClan smell.

"Who are you can what are you doing here?" Thornclaw asked.

"I-I-I'm from Th-Th-ThunderClan, my name is Lostpaw." The gray she-cat said, "I would like to join WindClan."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Banishment**

Silvertail got better after the surprise battle with ShadowClan but the others were not as well. Firewatcher's eyes were ripped out and many cats got harmful wounds. None of the ThunderClan cats died because of the battle, not yet.

"The battle was a complete mistake!" Sparrowheart said. "And it's all _your_ fault Silvertail!"

"_My_ fault?" Silvertail exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're the one who said 'oh let's go attack ShadowClan even if we stand no chance of winning'." Sparrowheart said.

Silvertail stared down at her paws in embarrassment. **_It's true_**, **_I was the one who started the attack and I was the one who led them into terrible wounds and cuts_**. **_It was my fault_**. She thought.

"Stop blaming her!" Leopardfang said, "You're the one who barely fought, Sparrowheart!"

"_Me_?" Sparrowheart questioned angrily, "I was the _only_ one who fought! This defeat was none of my fault!"

"This is no ones fault!" Whitemist argued.

"How do _you_ know? You weren't even there!" Sparrowheart said. "This is _your_ fault, Silvertail!"

"It is, she led us into battle!" Another cat accused her.

"We should punish her!" Paleblossom said.

**_Even my own mother is against me_**. Silvertail thought.

"She didn't know-" Leopardfang defended her.

"She didn't know that we might have _died_?" Fawnpelt questioned.

"I'm sorry." Silvertail muttered.

"Silvertail, I think it's time you go." Firewatcher said.

"_Go_?" Silvertail exclaimed.

"Yes, ThunderClan does not need another cat like Lostpaw." Firewatcher said. "I'm sorry, but, Silvertail, you're banished from ThunderClan forever."

Silvertail dropped dead at her paws. **_I'm_**... **_banished_**?

* * *

Lostpaw took a nice rabbit back to WindClan camp.

"Looks like the ThunderClan kittypet _can_ hunt after all." Russetheart said.

Lostpaw ignored her. Lionstar, the leader of WindClan came up to her.

"Greetings, Lostpaw. You're doing well with hunting." Lionstar said.

"Th-thank you!" Lostpaw. "All the credit goes to my mentor though."

"Well you're a quick learner." Lionstar said, "Keep up the good work."

Lionstar left gracefully. Lostpaw couldn't stop smiling at how good she felt.

**_What is this feeling_**? **_Am I feeling_**... **_proud of myself_**? Lostpaw thought.

"Loosenpaw!" Crowflight called.

"Um, it's Lostpaw." She corrected.

"Oh, well, were going hunting again, want to join our group?" Crowflight asked.

**_Join his group?_** **_I never was invited to a hunting patrol before_**!

"Yes!" Lostpaw accepted immediately.

"Great, let's go!" Crowflight said.

The two cats searched for prey, but found something else. Near the Moonpool, was two ThunderClan warriors who were chatting. Silvertail and Leopardfang.

"I can't believe i got banished." Silvertail said.

**_Silvertail got banished from ThunderClan_**? Lostpaw thought.

"Hey!" Crowflight said, interrupting. "What are you two doing here on WindClan territory?"

"This isn't WindClan territory." Silvertail defended.

"Yes it is!" Crowflight argued, "See the scent mark? It's right here-"

Crowflight blushed with embarrassment when he realized he was standing on ThunderClan territory.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know." Crowflight apologized.

Silvertail laughed. "It's alright."

"Silvertail." Lostpaw called.

"Lostpaw!" Silvertail said. "It's so great to see you and-"

"You got banished from ThunderClan?" Lostpaw interrupted.

Silvertail looked down at her paws, "Yeah."

"Well, now you can join WindClan, like me!" Lostpaw cheered.

"Wait!" Crowflight said, "She's ThunderClan, she can't join us."

"But I was born in ThunderClan." Lostpaw said.

"You're different, but she, she can't. Lionstar will never approve." Crowflight said.

"He's right, Lostpaw." Silvertail said. "I can't join WindClan."

"You can't or you won't?" Lostpaw questioned.

"I-I won't." Silvertail said, honestly.

Lostpaw frowned, "Alright."

Lostpaw and Crowflight left the two warriors alone.

Leopardfang waited until they left, then turned to Silvertail. "I'll miss you."

"I will too." Silvertail said.

"Perhaps we could meet again?" Leopardfang asked.

"I don't know, everything is going down-hill for me." Silvertail said.

"But what about the prophecy." Leopardfang asked. "You have to stay! StarClan chose you to help ThunderClan win the battle against our rivals."

Silvertail didn't respond.

"At least tell me you're going to try to convince the others of the prophecy to help ThunderClan!" Leopardfang said.

"Half the prophecy cats are on the enemies side, I don't think we are going to make it. Sorry." Silvertail said.

"Then I guess, this is goodbye." He said.

Silvertail licked his cheek, "Bye."

The silver she-cat left, not knowing where to go.

* * *

"Hello." A familiar voice greeted. It was Hailstorm.

Silvertail faced him, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk." He answered, calmly. "About the prophecy-"

"The prophecy is over." She said, immediately. "ShadowClan is going to win. They have double the size of warriors and better battle skills. It's over, ThunderClan lost."

"You really feel that way?" Hailstorm asked.

"Yes. Our last battle failed, many ThunderClan cats got severely injured, and it's all my fault." Silvertail said.

"Don't say that." He said, "All you wanted to do was help. We can't let ShadowClan cats win without a fight!"

"Fighting against them is pointless!" Silvertail snapped, "They are just going to win and cats are just going to die!"

Hailstorm stopped. He knew that he could not convince her to continue.

"Can't you see? Even by surprise, we are not going to win. Maybe if we just surrender now, innocent cats won't die." Silvertail said.

"If that's how you feel, I won't try to stop you." Hailstorm said.

He fainted away and Silvertail woke up from her dream. She lived in the cold abandoned Twolegplace that Lostpaw use to sleep in, and Silvertail didn't like it one bit

**_I had everything, friends, love, Lostpaw_**. **_But I lost it_**, **_I lost it all_**. **_Is this what I'm going to do for the rest of my life_**? **_Just stay here_**, **_alone and afraid_**? **_This can't be my ending! This is not how I'm going to live_**!


End file.
